A Father's Love
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: What Donnie thinks to be a normal trip to the junkyard is really a moment that changes his life forever. He discovers a two year old with an odd name. But his love proves to be unending to Digital. But what happens when the Shredder is aware of Digital and Donatello's deep regard for her? MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND NEGLECT! I don't own TMNT!
1. The boy with the blue eyes

***Searches through endless files and papers looking for my owner ship papers. Finds them* Haha! Says so right here! I am owner of... *Reads through once again* *Sighs* A piece of gum was hiding it. This document clearly states that I don't own TMNT.**

Donatello searched amongst the junk yard, looking for any piece of equipment that could be fixed, worked on, or even used. But, unfortunately, he wasn't having much luck. He had found some spare metal parts and wiring, but that was about all.

He sighed. He wasn't getting any closer to making more retromutagen or an antadote for Karai, and, quite frankly, he was getting ticked off. At times he wanted to scream, punch, yell. And at others he wanted to cry and give up.

But this was too important to Sensei and Leo. Too important indeed. With Karai being Splinter's daughter and Leo having a bit of a crush on her as well. But these overwhelming thoughts didn't help Don in the least.

So, here he was, in the midst of midnight, looking for mutagen, metals, wires, or just anything usable. But to no avail.

Suddenly, he heard a gun shot. On instinct he took out his bo staff and whirled around...to find no one. He could faintly hear muffled voices and followed them. It didn't take long to find the source of the voices, but he was soon lead to a scene he'd never thought he'd ever see in his life.

A young boy, no older than sixteen, looked frightened as a street light lit up his jet black hair. Donatello could clearly see the fear built in the boy's blue eyes. Then there were two adults. A woman and a man.

The woman had black hair and green eyes. The man had brown hair and blue eyes. They were holding a baby, no older than four months, and had a gun pointed at the boy.

"Don't do this! She's too young! You can kill me, that's fine! But don't make her suffer! What has she ever done to you! She's two years old for Heaven's sake! I had to name her and feed her what little food we had because you both decided to go off and spend your money on beer!

"If you didn't even want another child, let alone me, why did you two even decide to do something as stupid as that?! The nerve of you both! I swear if I was old enough I'd take Digital and we'd live as far away from you both as possible!" The young boy sounded furious. Wrathful even.

Another gun shot. Donatello already knew what had happened, but had decided to not dare to even look.  
But he had to. He needed to figure out what was going to happen to the baby. Digital, was it?

Slowly, he looked up from the safety of his junk pile and watched as the adults put the baby on the ground. They raised the gun and began to pull the trigger...but froze. They appeared to have ear pieces in their ears where it appeared that they had gotten a message. Then they just up and left.

Don knealt down next to the now crying toddler and looked at her. She was dangerously skinny, and had a silver chain around her neck. But this was no ordinary chain. At the end, a heart shaped charm was open with a photo of the toddler and her apparent brother.

Donnie could feel a tear slip from his eye, but now was not the time for crying. No. Now was the time to figure out what he was to do. Another chain was around her neck. Much like an Army man's dog tag. It had her name.

'Digital Shy Harmony'

It was a beautiful name yet a bit unique. But Donatello couldn't judge off of something so basic. Not when he himself was a gigantic turtle. She began to cry, nothing too loud. Donnie picked her up out of the car seat and held her in his strong arms. Rather quickly, Digital's crying ceased.

He couldn't just leave the poor thing here. She'd die of starvation. Donnie would make sure that never happened. The sound of police sirens came into Donatello's hearing range and he knew that they had to get out of there. He placed Digital back in her car seat and picked it up.

He ran to the nearest manhole cover and struggled to get them both in there, but somehow managed. He began to run to the lair in hopes Splinter would understand. But he felt that this was going to be a long night.

 **Let me know if I should continue. I really like this Digital character! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	2. The beginning of a new life

When Donnie finally arrived at the lair he was out of breath, but Digital was fine. She wasn't crying but she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes were partially open with a look of boredom. Donnie walked slowly to the dojo wondering what Master Splinter would do.

Master Splinter was once human as well. He'd understand...right? Hopefully, because there was no way that Donatello was going to let her die. He entered the dojo seeing Leo and Splinter in a midnight training session.

"Master Splinter." Donnie said, quite timidly.

"Yes my son?"

"I came across something in the junk yard. It's not useful to the project in anyway, but there was no way that I was leaving it there." Donnie explained, though his words had confused the wise rat.

"What is it you have brought?"

Slowly, Donatello showed his father the child he had found. Splinter was at a loss of words.

"How'd you find her, Donatello?" Donnie told her story. Everything from her brother, to her parents, to the gun, shooting, murder. There was not a single detail Donnie left out. Not a single one.

"We can't leave her on the streets, Sensei. She'd die in a week if not a bit sooner."

Splinter sighed. Was his son really capable of being a father or guardian? He was the second most responsible son he had. And definitley the most intelligent being Splinter had ever come across upon. Even when he was Hamato Yoshi. But intellect was not everything. Nor was responsiblity.

But Splinter could not think of one terrible trait that his son had that would cancel out all other actions and enable him from being a father. He was compassionate, a good listener, intellgent, responsible, all great traits of a father. Maybe, Donnie would be fine.

"You may try to take care of her. Call April and see if she has any of the nessecities that we'll need for...  
what is her name exactly?"

Donnie was enthusiastic. "Digital. Digital Shy Harmony."

"What a unique name."

"Sensei, are you sure about this?" This had been the first time Leo had spoken since Donnie had arrived.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Splinter was confused as to why his eldest son had questioned him.

"Well, it's just that wouldn't she make hiding more difficult. You know with her thunderous cries,  
and when she becomes curious, need I continue?" Leo said, sounding a bit irritated.

Donnie was a bit irritated with Leo. Was he really suggesting that they left Digital out to die?

"Are you saying that we should just let her die?" Donnie asked, his volume rising to a fair volume.

"No, I wasn't saying that. I just think that we shouldn't keep her."

"But then all that would be left is to kill her or wait for someone else to do the job!"

"Well then maybe that was what I was suggesting!" The yelling caused Digital to cry. Donnie looked at the little miracle and picked her up out of the car seat. Leo gasped at her form. She was too skinny.

"And I thought you were honorable. There is nothing honorable in leaving a toddler to die." With that Donnie walked off to his bedroom, with Digital in his arms. He couldn't believe Leo. After all of his lectures about honor he decides that they should leave a defensless baby out to die.

"Don't worry," He spoke softly to the whimpering Digital, "I'll keep you safe." He lied on his bed with Digital in his arms. The young toddler shifted in his arms. Donnie smiled. Hopefully the rest of his brothers would love her, though he was sure Mikey would.

He waited for Digital to fall asleep and he finally slept.

 **It's so short ahhhhhhhhh! Chapters WILL get longer in the future! I promise! Happy Thanksgiving everyone. :) Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	3. The Memories of a Painful Past

Donnie woke to find Digital sleeping soundly in his arms. But soon after he had awoken Digital's eyes fluttered open. Once she saw Donnie's face she began to giggle. Donnie smiled at her soft giggle. She was so precious.

"Good morning, Digital." He said sweetly. She smiled and giggled.

"Good mowning." The young girl spoke for the first time since he had found her. Then she looked around in confusion and asked a question Donnie never wanted the small girl to ask. "Whew is my bwotha?"

Donnie gave the girl a sad smile. "He...He's...on a long vacation. You probably won't see him for a while."

She grew a frown but nodded.

He got out of bed and picked up the fragile girl. He took out his T-phone and called his friend and crush April.

"Hello?"

"Hey, April. Um, I was wondering...do you have any toddler clothes, toys, or play pens?"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Why do you need this again?"

"Well I...um...I found a toddler yesterday at the junk yard. Her parents were about to kill her. And if I am going to keep her I am going to need everything that she needs."

"Oh, poor girl. Sure I'll bring whatever I can."

"Thanks, April it means a lot."

"No problem." The line goes dead. Donnie smiles and walks out of his room as Digital grabs his mask tails and chews on it. As he walks into the living room Mikey exits his room and spots the two year old girl.

"Aw!" He cooes as he runs over to Donnie and the small girl. "Who is she, D?" Mikey asks as he tickles Digital's belly.

"This is Digital. I found her at the junk yard yesterday. Not easily though." He explained to Mikey how Digital had came into his position.

"Aw, poor baby. Can I hold her?" Mikey asked innocently. Donnie smiled and nodded. He handed the fragile toddler over to his innocent little brother. Mikey's face lit up as soon as Digital smiled up at him with the same blue eyes as her brother. The same blue eyes as her father.

She also had black hair growing on the top of her head. The same black hair as her brother. The same black hair as her mother. Mikey tickled Digital's stomach and she giggled and squealed. Donnie smiled. She was beautiful.

He had no intentions of being her father though. Nor had he thought about it.

"She's so cute, D. Why would her parents ever want to kill her?" Mikey asked as if the question was the hardest equation in the world.

Donnie sighed. "I have no idea why. Some people are just like that. Shredder's not even like that. At least he fed and raised Karai properly."

"Yeah, but he stole Karai from Splinter."

"You know what I mean, Mikey. Anyways, we really need to feed her. She's too thin for my liking." Donnie said as they walked to the kitchen.

"You don't have to tell me twice on that one, Donnie." Mikey said. It was pretty obvious in his defense.

"I just can't think of why he'd namer her Digital. It just seems unnatural."

"You shouldn't talk down about her name. Maybe there's meaning in it." Mikey said, trying to make light of the situation.

Donnie opened the fridge in search of foods that seemed easy for a two year old to eat. "Maybe you're right, Mike." Donnie finally found some applesauce and peaches. He decided he'd blend the peaches with the applesauce in the blender and feed it to her.

He made a makeshift highchair and placed Digital in it where she clapped and cheered. He blended the applesauce and peaches together. He put the blended concoction in a small bowl and found the smallest spoon they owned.

He walked over to Digital and sat in front of her on a chair. He placed the food in front of the curious baby and without a second thought she took the spon in her hand and ate the food in it. Though Donatello shouldn't have been surprised due to the fact she possibly hadn't eaten for weeks, he was.

Suddenly, Mikey jumped from his chair with a look of triumph on his face. "I did it! Alright!"

"What did you do, Mikey." Donnie asked as he kept spoon feeding Digital.

"I came up with Digital's nickname."

Donnie looked at him with confusion. "Nickname?"

Mikey smiled. "Well yeah, brah. Everyone in this family has a nickname, so she should too."

Donnie returned to watching Digital eat. "Shoot."

"Digi." Mikey said proudly.

Donnie raised an eyebrow and returned his attention to his baby brother. "Digi?"

"Yeah! It's perfect. Almost all of our nicknames end in the sound 'E'. See: Mikey, Donnie, Raphie. Now we have Digi."

Donnie rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at his brother's naming skills.

"Whatever you say, Mikey." Once the bowl was empty Donnie decided to give Digital a bath. He picked her up out of the makeshift highchair and carried her to the bathroom, passing by Leo on the way. Donnie was starting to believe that Leo felt guilty about the night before. Maybe he did. She was only two after all, but Donnie hadn't the slightest idea of why Leo had acted the way he did.

He entered the bathroom and sat the small girl on the closed toilet as a seat. "Stay here, Digi." He froze.  
He had just unconsciously called the small girl the name his brother had suggested. He shook his head with a sigh and turned on the warm bath water.

Donnie could see that this girl wasn't much of a talker. But he wanted to learn about this girl's past. "Did you love your brother?"

Digital's face lit up. This was the first question the mutant turtle had asked her. "Yeah. He's the best bwother in the world." Donnie was surprised by the girl's good speech. Maybe she was highly educated.  
But how would that be possible? The boy himself hardly looked like he had the type of clothing that he needed. Donnie and his brothers needed to realize at times that they didn't have it as bad as they thought.

"Did he cook for you?" Donnie couldn't stop the question from flying past his lips. He needed to know how well this girl was fed.

"Y-Yeah. He-He l-looked for food outside." The girl answered. "S-Sometimes he couldn't find food tough."  
Donnie felt a pang in his chest. This girl sometimes went days and weeks without food. Just like he and his brothers had when they were younger.

"Were your parents nice?" Donnie looked at the girl as he asked this question and wasn't surprised when she shook her head.

"They were meanies. They-They beat my bwother up. Th-They didn't feed us like pawents aw supposed to." The girl spoke. She then pointed at a bruise on her knee. "Fist." Then she pointed to a scar on her arm. "Gwass." Then a bruise on her head. "Wock."

He hadn't noticed the bruise on her head before. Perhaps she had a concussion. Or maybe some terrible damage had been done other than trauma. She didn't act like it though. In fact, she acted much more advanced than most kids her age. It was amazing. Maybe as she grew older she'd find a love for science.

"Did your brother go to school?" Donnie asked. Digital shook her head.

"He stopped in fifthe gwade. He taught me how to wead and wite."

Donnie snapped his head up at such a statement. "You know how to read and write?"

She nodded. "He said I had to. Incase something went wong." Donnie understood. Her brother taught her how to write a letter to someone if he ever died and her parents were still abusive to tell them that her parents were abusive.

She opened her locket and looked at the sixteen year old boy inside. Donnie felt sad that he had been taken at such a young age. Granted the boy was a year older than Donnie himself, he still felt very saddened at his death. But what a way to go. Protecting your sibling. He was a true hero. "What was his name?"

Digital placed her small finger on her brother's picture. "Cameron." Donnie took note on how she was able to say his name with the 'R' sound. She must've been taught how to say his name properly incase something went wrong as well.

Donnie stopped the bath water when the water was half way in the tub. He picked up the small girl and undressed her. He wasn't fazed by her human appearence. He'd done enough research on humans to know almost everything about them. He placed the toddler in the warm water and watched as she splashed around happily.

"Wast time Cameron gave me a bath was May." The girl splashed. Donnie froze. It was July. This poor girl hadn't even had proper access to toiletry nessecities. He got bubble bath out and poured the mixture into the tub creating bubbles instantly as the soap made contact with the warm water.

"When's your birthday, Digi?" There was the nickname again.

"Juwy twenty-sixth." That was two weeks away. The girl would be three soon. Donnie smiled. They'd be able to celebrate her first birthday with them fairly soon.

"That's very soon." Donnie pointed out to the girl. She just shrugged.

"So?" She asked as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Donnie was very surprised.

"Have you never celebrated your birthday before?" Donnie asked already expecting the answer he got which was Digital shaking her head.

"Mommy and daddy said they weren't special. So we neva cellebwated them." The girl answered while placing the bubbles around her mouth much like a beard.

"Well, things are going to be different here. We're going to have a party and presents." Donnie told the girl as he dumped a cup of water on her head. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Is that what people do on theiw biwthdays?" She asked as if it were the hardest equation in math ever.

Donnie smiled revealing his gap tooth. "Yep. It's a lot of fun." He dumped another cup of water on her head. "We do them on our birthdays and now it's your turn."

She giggled as the water collided with her head and streamed from her hair very similar to a waterfall. "How many bwothers do you have?"

He smiled. "I have three crazy, fun loving, and diverse brothers. You'll like them and they'll grow to love you."

Suddenly the girl's face went dead serious. "You guys won't beat me too, will you?" She asked innocently.

He held the girl's hand. "We'd never dream of it."

 **YES! This is the longest chapter in this story! I told you guys I'd have a longer chapter! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	4. Why Didn't You Try To Save My Brother

A week had gone by and Digital had her own bed, but the poor girl had nightmares so frequently that it was scary. Mikey could sometimes help her on the account on getting nightmares fairly easily. He could coach her through breathing and calming her down.

She often stayed around the lab and watched as Donnie made different chemicals and she loved to watch their chemical changes and physical changes. Donnie even showed her how to make a doll.

So there she sat, in the middle of the lab playing with a doll while watching Donnie mix random chemicals. She watched as two chemicals made a foamy white substance at the top. She then looked at Donnie.

"Donnie, what's a daddy?"

The question was so innocent Donnie almost teared up. "A daddy is a boy who takes care of a child and loves them very much." He answered simply. No need to go into details at such a young age. She smiled and gave Donnie a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, daddy. You so smat." She said as she went back to playing with her doll. Don looked at her in shock.

"Kid, I'm not your-" He carefully thought about what he was about to say and smiled. "Oh what the shell?"

Now Donnie was standing in the doorway of the dojo watching as an eight year old Digital practiced katas. She moved with such grace it was hard to believe that she had only been training for two years. "Daddy!" Donnie snapped out of his daze and gave his attention to his daughter who had blood coming from her mouth. Donnie ran over to her and knealt to her height.

"Can you open for me, Digi?" He asked gently. Digital slowly and painfully opened her mouth and, Donnie found that one of her adult teeth was missing. He didn't have to look far to find it lying on the floor of the dojo. "Aw, Digi, you lost an adult tooth."

She teared up a bit. "Will it grow back?" Donnie shook his head. "Can you put it back?" Donnie shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Digital." Suddenly Digital smiled.

"It's ok, daddy. Now I look like you!" She proclaimed happily. Donnie gave her a confused look before he remembered about his gap tooth and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, you do, Digi. You look like me." She giggled with delight. She had always adored her father's gap tooth even though he was often teased because of it.

Once Casey and Donnie had been in a heated arguement about April and who was better for her. Digital hated it when Donnie and Casey fought over her. She found if pitiful. But then Casey said one comment that had set her off.

 _"She wouldn't want to date a gap toothed, turtle freak!"_

 _Digital had felt her blood boil at the statement and she threw her toy car at Casey's head. He whirled around as his head screamed in pain. He saw Digital behind him with her arms crossed in anger._

 _"Don't say that to my daddy!" She yelled at him, and Donnie had smiled. Donnie had walked over to Digital and picked her up and placed her against his chest in a firm hug._

 _"Can't insult me anymore, Jones. I've got a body guard." Of course later on she had to be punished since that kind of behavior wasn't to be tolerated, but Donnie thanked her for the thought._

 _"I'd do it over again for you, daddy."_

Now Digital had her arms wrapped gently around her dad's neck in a hug. She wanted to be exactly like her dad.

She was smart like him too. He taught her as if she were in school and the two would do trivia for fun. How else would she know that the longest word in existence is pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis? She loved it when her father taught her science and she loved writing. She wrote stories about her old family and compared them to her new one.

Not one day went by that she didn't think about her big brother.

She sighed at the thought as she let go of her father. Donnie sensed something was wrong, so he decided to ask. "Is something wrong, Digi?"

Digital sighed. "Do you know anything about my brother besides the fact that he was sixteen when he passed?"

Donnie sucked in a breath and sat on the dojo floor slowly pulling Digital into his lap. "I don't know much.  
You used to talk about him a lot when you were younger though."

Digital played with the ends of her long black hair. It was a nervous habit she had picked up. "I know, but I can't remember much of him anymore." She snuggled into her father's chest, and another question popped into her head. But she didn't think she should ask it.

She did anyways.

"Why didn't you try to save my brother?" Donnie's breathing hitched. Why hadn't he tried to save her brother?

"I don't know, Digi. I was a fifteen year old boy who hadn't much experience with guns. If I had tried,  
perhaps, I may be dead along with your brother and you." He hugged his daughter close. "But now I am a twenty-one year old man and I won't let anyone or anything hurt my amazing, and beautiful eight year old daughter."

Digital smiled. It was never easy to talk about her brother. "Thanks, daddy." Digital released herself from her father's grip and walked into the living room where Leo was watching Space Heroes. They may be twenty-one year old men, but they still acted like teenagers.

Digital ran over to the couch where she placed her hands on the back of it and flipped herself over onto the couch. Leo smiled at his enthusiastic niece.

"I see you've been practicing in the dojo, Digital."

She smiled as she stood from the couch and stood in a ninja pose. "I could train and fight all day!" Leo laughed lightly at his niece. She had all of their traits.

She had Donnie's brains, Leo's nerdiness and love of fighting, Raph's passion for his family, and Mikey's innocence and fun loving personality.

"You sound like me when I was your age." Digital smiled widely revealing her new gap tooth. Leo looked with confusion. "What happened to your tooth?"

Digital's enthusiasm stayed strong. "I accidentaly hit myself with my wooden sword while trying to perfect a kata and my adult tooth came out. Now I look like daddy!" '

Leo had to smile at his niece's enthusiasm for such a little thing. "You sure do, Digi. I could hardly tell the difference when you walked out of the dojo."

Digital laughed hard. "But I don't have green skin or a shell! And I have a hair!" Leo smiled and threw his niece in the air and caught her in his arms.

"I know. I was just messing with you, kid!" Out of the corner of Leo's eye he saw a footbot and held his niece in one arm. He stood silently and so did Digital, knowing there was an intruder. Leo unsheathed his katana and sliced the footbot in the blink of an eye, and he sighed with a content feeling.

'Hopefully there wasn't anymore.'

* * *

A mutant dog and a mutant fish kneeled before their master. When Shredder nodded in approval they looked up to him, not leaving their knealing position.

"Master Shredder, the footbot that we sent to the turtles' lair sent footage before it was sliced by Leonardo. There was something we could use to our advantage." Razar said.

Shredder's eyes hardened in anticipation. "Well, what is it? Speak up!"

"A child, no older than eight. Donatello has a daughter. She goes by the name of Digital. Her dog tags beared her name as Digital Shy Harmony. The turtles have a certain soft spot for her." Fish Face said.

Shredder looked at them in confusion, but anger remained in his eyes. "That is not possible! The turtles have no sorts of love interests! Donatello cannot be a father!"

"She is adopted, Master Shredder. She is a human as we once were. As you are. If we can get her we can use her to our advantage. The turtles will do whatever you desire, Master."

Shredder looked at his pupils. "This could work to our advantage. We shall wait until the child is of ten years of age. And when that day comes we will stop at nothing to retreve the girl. Understand?"

The two pupils looked at each other with evil grins, barely able to contain their excitement for the day they can catch the girl.

"Yes, Master."

 **Hey guys! Been a while hasn't it? I decided to update this story because I haven't done so in a while have I? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	5. Into The Darkness

A now ten year old Digital hacked her wooden katana away trying to land a mark on Raph. Her blue eyes were furrowed in concentration and were protected by black rimmed glasses.

Raph had taken it upon himself to help Digital practice, considering his strong suit was fighting. At times Leo would help, but he mainly taught her meditation.

Digital liked to keep a busy schedule so she awoke at eight in the morning and got dressed leaving a little free time till nine. She practiced from ten to twelve then did school sessions with Donnie from twelve to four. In between school and practice she'd normally eat a lunch. From four to four-thirty she'd meditate,  
and from four-thirty to seven she'd practice. Then she'd help Mikey prepare dinner, and she'd have free time from eight to ten.

It's the way she liked it. It's the way she made it. She made a schedule to help herself keep up with ninjitsu, meditation, and school work. But weekends were hers. She could choose whatever she wanted to do on those days. On weekends she'd practice a little, not making it her major priority. She'd meditate a bit longer than her normal schedule and even read her textbooks on her own.

But one of her favorite things to do was science. She could often be caught in Donnie's lab mixing certain chemicals and making her own attempts at retromutagen. Though, Donnie made her wear a full body suit if she wanted to mess with mutagen. And even then he supervised her at all times.

Raph nodded in approval when Digital's wooden katana landed on his chest with excellent precision. It was so exact that if Digital's katana were real it would have killed Raph instantly if she had decided to impale him. "Great job, Digital. You're getting better everyday."

Digital smiled as she panted and she slowly moved the sword off of Raph's chest. As soon as she did, Raph took her head and gave her a noogie. "Ah! Uncle Raph!" She giggled as he dug his knuckles into her head.

He smiled at his niece. She brought out the best in him. "Is uncle Casey and aunt April coming tonight?"  
Digital asked innocently. Raph smiled and stopped his noogie. Casey was fond of the child. And today was Digital's tenth birthday. Casey had promised to take her out for a motorcycle ride today. Digital had always loved motorcycles. She was trying to learn the function of them so she could build her own one day.

"Of course they are, Digi. It's your tenth birthday. They wouldn't miss it for the world. Today you turn double digits." Raph said as he playfully smacked Digital in the side of the head gently.

"I'm two full hands!" She said excitedly. She had been planning her tenth birthday for four months. She was extremely excited to ride Casey's motorcycle with him. She was surprised her father had let her ride with him. He was very protective of her, but that was to be expected after the way he had seen her get treated by her biological parents. She sighed and looked to the floor.

"What do you think my brother would say?" She asked as she rubbed the side of her arm. Raph's eyes widened. She hadn't talked much of her brother around him, but he knew of his story. Raph closed his eyes and sat on the dojo floor, pulling Digital into his lap.

"I think he'd be proud of you. You're an amazing child and a genius at that. Your always caring for others more than yourself. You're a quick learner and are an amazing niece. I bet Donnie right now would say that you are an amazing daughter." Raph could see this wasn't changing his niece's mood so he did the next best thing and began to tickle her. "Also your laugh is down right adorable"

Digital laughed uncontroallably as she desperately tried to get away from Raph. "Stop it R-Raph! D-Daddy! H-Help me!" She cried through her laughs. Donnie entered the dojo and smiled evilly and joined in on Raphael's tickle torture. "T-Traitor!" Digital giggled out. Slowly the two laid off of the birthday girl and Donnie placed her on his shoulders.

"T-Traitor." Digital giggled as she caught her breath. Donnie just smiled as he took her out into the living room and flipped her off of his shoulders and onto the couch. Mikey smiled as his best friend fell beside him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yo, what up, my girl?" Mikey asked happily. Digital giggled and scrambled to get out of his grip.

"Not you too, Mikey!" She begged. Mikey just laughed and placed her on his shoulders and walked to the kitchen where he was making her cake. He bent down so he could show her the inside of the oven. When she peered in she saw a confetti cake slowly rise.

"You can help ice it." He proclaimed and Digital's face lit up like a lightbulb.

"R-Really?"

"Shoosh yeah. It's your cake, dudette." Mikey laughed as he left the kitchen with Digital still sitting high and pretty on his shoulders.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now was the time. It was time for her birthday party to begin! Digital was so excited! April and Casey showed up as promised and so did Leatherhead and Icecream Kitty! She sat on a chair in the living room as her presents were handed to her. Though, she was very thankful for them she was anticipating the motorcycle ride that Casey promised.

She had gotten a beautiful night gown from Leatherhead, a picture of her and her Hamato family from Splinter, books from Leo, a building kit from Raph, cook books from Mikey, and real katanas from her father.

Digital had looked at her father in disbelief. "Seriously?" She asked and her face brightened up when he nodded. She grinned and ran up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He grinned and patted her back and turned her around for the final present from April and Casey who had married a year ago. She opened the package with delicacy and gapes with disbelief and excitement.

A helmet.

A motorcycle helmet. With pink and white swirls. She ran up to Casey and April and hugged them tightly,  
saying the same to them as she did to her dad.

"You ready to go, kid?" Casey asked as he ruffled her hair. She nodded violently and had Casey put on her helmet so he could make all of the necessary adjustments to it. He placed Digital on his shoulders and took her topside. He placed her on the back of his motorcycle and he sat at the front. "Hold on!" He told her as he reved up the motorcycle and took off.

Digital was exhilerated. The wind was blowing through her hair and they were going at massive speeds.  
Well, speeds within the speed limit. But it felt like massive speed. The enjoyment lasted for all of fifteen minutes.

Then it happened.

In a flash there were hundreds and hundreds of foot ninja surrounding them and the motorcycle. Digital had never seen them before and she clung to Casey. "Casey, I'm scared."

Casey breathed in and out. "Don't be. I won't let them hurt you." And with that he reved up the motorcycle and ran through the bots.

"What are those?!" Digital asked with panic. Casey didn't answer her question, afraid he'd scare her more. But then it got worse.

A mutant dog. A mutant fish. And a mutant tiger.

"Shit." Casey breathed.

"Are we in trouble?" Digital asked in fear. Casey growled at the mutants.

"Just stay away from their view." Casey instructed. Digital hid her face in Casey's back as Casey stared Tiger Claw in the eye. "Leave my niece alone." He growled dangerously. Tiger Claw smirked and growled at Casey.

"You can make this easy for yourself and just hand us the girl. Or you could die a horrible death while we take the girl." Tiger Claw growled.

"You'll only be taking her over my dead body!" Casey yelled at him.

Tiger Claw smirked. "That can be arranged." And with that Tiger Claw lunged at Casey. Casey blocked the attack and kicked Tiger Claw. The kick didn't give much power, but it was enough to send him back a ways. Casey hopped back on his motorcycle and took off with Digital clinging onto him.

But what Casey failed to see was the small bomb that Tiger Claw had implanted on him. And all too quickly Casey's left shoulder created an explosion and threw the motorcycle off corse. The motorcycle fell and crash. Casey, had forgetting to wear his helmet, was unconscious while Digital struggled to get out from all of the rubble.

Tiger Claw lifted her up by the collar and Digital desperately tried to kick him. "Let me go!" She yelled at him. Tiger Claw lifted her to his back and began to run, Digital completely defenseless. "Casey! Casey help me! Help! Let me go! Let me go!"

And Tiger Claw disappeared with Digital into the darkness.

 **Sorry if this sucked. I thought it was pretty good in the beginning though. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	6. Please, Find Me, Daddy

Digital watched carefully as Tiger Claw carried her to Shredder's lair. Her voice now raw from screaming so much she kept her mouth shut. She watched as they went into the tallest building in New York and how the ninjas moved out of the way in respect.

They walked down a long corridor to a throne at the end of a hall where a man in full body armour sat. She gasped. She had been educated of the Shredder, but to a degree. But just one glance at this man and she knew that this was Oroko Saki.

Tiger Claw threw her to the ground at Shredder's feet, and she stared up at Shredder in horror. He was terrifying in person. Not that he wasn't in the stories she was told of, it was just scarier to be inches away from the man who had tried to kill her grandfather.

"Hello, child." Shredder said as he stood from his throne. Digital crawled on her hands in a crab walk kind of way. Her back hit against Tiger Claw's leg, and she soon found herself trapped between Tiger Claw and Shredder.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me, O-Oroko S-Saki." She pleaded in desperation. Shredder laughed evilly, not caring for the girl.

"I won't have the need to if you tell me where you live." Digital shook her head. She couldn't give up where her family lived. They'd be killed. All of them. And she still didn't know what had become of her uncle Casey. The last she had seen of him he was unconscious. I could lie a bit to throw him off, she thought to herself.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I-I-I don't know my address." Shredder growled. He hadn't liked the answer he had received.

"Tiger Claw take her to a cell. Don't let her out unless she decides to talk. And prepare my...tools."

Tiger Claw bowed. "Yes, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw picked Digital back up and took her back beyond the hallways and down the stairs. It almost looked like a dungeon. There were many cells, but only one other one was occupied.

A snake girl looking rather distressed was behind the bars. Digital took one glance into the girl's eyes and the girl began to calm down. "Escape." She hissed. If she had said anymore Digital hadn't heard. She was too busy being thrown into a cell. She landed with a thud and on her stomach, her hands catching her first causing her wrist to sprain.

She winced as her hand made contact with the concrete. "Ouch!" She cried. Tiger Claw paid no mind to her as he locked her cell and walked away. Digital pushed herself up off of the ground and looked around the cell. It was made of stone walls and concrete floors. There was nothing for a bed except the floor she sat on.

She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Please, find me, daddy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Casey!" April called out as her and the turtles ran along the rooftops.

"Digital!" Donnie cried out. He had been terrified ever since his baby hadn't returned that night. He could barely stand the thought of anything bad happening to her. "Digital, where are you?!"

"Digi! Dudette, where are you?!" Mikey called out. Donnie could barely stand the fear that tore at him from the inside out. The joys of being a parent. He'd do anything for her, and right now it was looking for her for hours on end.

"Where is my princess?" He asked himself quietly. He was worried sick about her, and he'd find her no matter what the cost.

"Guys! Look!" April called out. They all followed her gaze and found Casey and his motorcycle crashed,  
and him unconscious. April jumped down from the rooftop and ran to her unconscious husband. She shook him gently. "Casey? Casey, wake up!" April asked desperately.  
Donnie searched in the rubble frantically, searching for his baby, but he couldn't find one trace of her. His eyes widened. Where was his princess? Where was his world? Where was baby? Where was his daughter?

"Guys, I can't find Digital!" Donnie said, fright evident in his tone. All of their eyes widened. Where was their niece? She had to be close. Was she ok? Hurt?

Alive?

She had to be. She was a fighter. Donnie shook his head. Where could she be? Donnie moved so he could look at Casey, making sure he'd be ok. He looked over his head and eyes. "I think he may have a concussion." His head swam with terrible outcomes of where his daughter could be.

"Calm down, D. I'm sure Digital is fine." Mikey tried to soothe.

Donnie sighed. "I hope you're right."

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	7. You Have My Word

Digital shook in fear as she pulled against the bars, trying to break through them. Why hadn't I brought my katanas, Digital asked herself. At least then she'd have some sort of chance at breaking out. After an hour of trying to get out of her cell she stopped and curled into a ball crying.

The snake girl transformed into a girl who had long black sides and a short blonde back, and, she too, wore armour from her shoulders to her feet. She watched the girl in sadness and pity. She wanted to help the girl, but how could she when she couldn't even get herself out?

Digital jumped when she heard the sound of her cell door opening. She looked in horror at Shredder and numerous torture devices he held with him. "Ok, child. I ask questions and you answer them. If not." He whips her with the whip in his hand right by her eye. She stumbles back and places a hand to where he hit her. Blood. "Get the picture?" She nodded.

"Who is your father?" He asked. She growled at herself internally. She couldn't just give up that easily.

"I'm an orphan." He whiped her in the back and she bit her lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her screams.

"Try again. Who is your father?"

She looked to him with pleading eyes. "Please, sir. I'm an orphan." He growled, knowing the truth, but wanting her to admit it. He brought the whip down harder upon Digital's back.

"Again, child! Who is your father!"

She began to cry silently. "Sir, I'm an orphan." He whiped her several times for repeating her. She lied there, panting heavily.

Shredder knealt by her side and put his face dangerously close to hers. "Who is your father, child?"

She couldn't take it anymore. "D-Donat-t-tello." She whispered as blood dribbled down her face. He nodded in satisfaction.

"I will be back later, child, for more questions." Shredder growled as he stood up and took his torture tools with him and left. Digital let her tears and sobs out when he left.

"D-D...addy. P-P-Please...f-find...me." Digital sobbed.

"Child?" A voice asked. Digital looked at the side bars and saw the girl standing there.

"Wh-Who are you?" Digital asks in a shaky voice. The girl smiled slightly and knealt to the girls height, inviting for her to come over and talk to her. Digital slowly and painfully crawled over to the girl and sat in front of the bars that seperated them.

"My name is Karai. My father is Hamato Yoshi, but Shredder keeps me captive here." Karai explained to the younger girl.

"H-Hamato Y-Yoshi i-is my g-grandpa. S-S-S-S-Splinter." Digital stuttered. Karai smiled slightly.

"So I guess you are my niece, and I am your aunt." Karai stated. Digital smiled.

"I g-g-g-g-guess s-so." Digital stuttered. Karai smiled and took the younger's hand.

"I will try and get you out as well as I can. You just have to give me some time. Deal?" Karai asked. Digital nodded.

"Deal."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shredder took the video disk from Rhazar, who had taken video of the first interrogation. He went to his laptop where Baxter Stockman succeded in hacking into Donnie's computer. Shredder sat in a chair and began a video chat. He watched as Donnie tried desperately to get his computer back, but when he noticed Shredder on the other side of the screen he growled.

"What do you want?!"

Shredder looked at Donnie with evil eyes. "I'd watch your tone with me unless you'd like to see your daughter get killed!"

Donnie's eyes widened and then narrowed. "What have you done to her?!" He yelled. Shredder smirked and showed the interrogation video to Donnie. Donnie growled at the Shredder. "You heartless bastard!  
Give me back my daughter!"

The Shredder smirked. "Only if you come to my lair and make a retromutagen for Karai."

Donnie growled. "And then you'll let my daughter go?"

"I won't hurt her unless you provoke me."

"Let her go!"

"Only if you make a retromutagen for Karai."

Donnie growled. "Fine. But I swear if you touch my daughter-"

"You have my word."

 **So short! Ugh! But it was suspenseful none the less! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	8. Count Your Blessings

Donnie grabbed his bo staff after he shut his laptop. Though, he doubted he'd be able to use the bo staff for defense maybe there would be a way to hide it, so he could use it to defeat Shredder. Then again, how are you supposed to hide a six foot long bo? He sighed and shook his head.

He had to try anyways. He couldn't let Digital be at the mercy of the Shredder. She was his daughter and he'd die if it meant her freedom and that she lived. He twirled the staff and placed it in the sheath he wore upon his back.

"Don't worry, Digital. I'm coming."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Digital shook against the cold floor as her wounds were slowly becoming infected. She hated the suffering Shredder had forced her through. She knew she was becoming sick, but what could she do about it? She didn't have the right items to treat herself, and neither did Karai. Karai watched as her niece suffered on the floor with sadness. She couldn't stand to see her in pain.

She decided she'd try to talk to him to get her mind off of the pain. "Child, I never did ask your name."

Digital looked to her aunt with sad, pain filled eyes. "D-D-D-Digi-t-tal," She breathed with pain filled gasps. "My f-f-family c-c-c-alls me D-D-Digi."

Karai smiled very lightly, thankful she got an answer from the sick child. "Alright, Digi."

Digital curled into a tighter ball when she heard her door cell open. She felt a foot kick her in the ribs and she curled into a tighter ball.

"Get up, child!" Rhazar growled at her. Digital obeyed and stood. Almost immediately a neck brace was put around her neck that had two metal bars projecting from the sides. The left side was held by Tiger Claw and the right by Rhazar.

They lead her along a long corridor and back out to the throne room. She heard a gasp and looked up and nearly burst into tears. "Daddy?"

Donnie could feel tears press against his eyes at the sight of his daughter. There was a deep gash by her eye that desperately needed stitches. Donnie knew that it wouldn't heal on its own and would get infected if not treated soon. He could tell she was already ill and allowed a single tear to drip from his eye. Scars alined her back, legs, arms, and face. "Digital?"

Digital allowed tears to fall from her eyes for the first time since she had arrived. "D-Daddy, I-I-I-I want to...to go h-home." Donnie walked over to Digital and hugged her tightly to his plastron.

"I know, baby. But you have to be strong. I'm going to do what Shredder wants me to and then we can go home."

Digital sobbed into her father's chest. "B-But you...you might get-get hurt."

Donnie put his finger under Digital's chin and directed her gaze to his. "I'll be fine. What matters is that you get out of here safe and sound, understood?"

Digital sobbed. "But-But-But-But, daddy..."

"I'll be fine, princess. I promise."

Digital nodded as she sniffed. "Ok, daddy."

Donnie smiled sadly at Digital as he wiped her tears away from her face. "That's my strong daughter that I love." Donnie said and a sad smile appeared on Digital's face.

"I love you, daddy."

Donnie kissed his daughter's head. "I love you, too, Digital." Shredder came behind Donnie and brought out a tazor. Before Donnie could see, Shredder put the razor against Donnie's side and shocked Donnie.

"Daddy!" Digital cried in fear and more tears fell from her eyes.

Donnie looked at her with pain filled eyes. "D-Don't worry about...meeeeeeeee!" Donnie cried as he got shocked once more. Digital sobbed violently as her father was tortured in front of her.

"Please, sir!" Digital cried as her father was shocked more and more. A heavy object collided with Digital's head and her eyes immediately shut as darkness enveloped her and her body hit the floor as the final word her brain acknowledged echoed in her head.

"Digital!"

"Digital!" Donnie cried as tears cascaded down his face, and he was shocked for it. He desperately tried to get back to his unconscious daughter, but he was shocked all the more for it. Tiger Claw put a collar on Donnie, similar to Digital's, except this one shocked him if a button was pressed.

Tiger Claw and Rhazar struggled to take Donnie away from Digital as she was dragged away by foot bots.  
"Digital!" He cried as tears blured his vision. He knew he had no chance of escaping, but he had to try. He had to get his daughter back, no matter what the cost. He tried to kick at them, and he tried to twist himself free, but he couldn't do so without strangling himself.

Tiger Claw and Rhazar drug him to Baxter Stockman's lab where he sat in a chair. He growled at Donnie,  
and Donnie brought himself to growl back. Tiger Claw and Rhazar detatched the poles from Donnie's collar, but kept the collar on.

Donnie looked at the two and growled before launching at them. They brought out a remote control and pressed a red button. As soon as a finger came in contact with the sensitive button, Donnie felt a jolt of electricity corse through his body. He fell to his hands and knees and panted.

"Any time you try to attack us or anyone else you will be shocked as well as your precious Digital earning a new torture device."

Donnie growled at Tiger Claw. "You better not touch her!"

Tiger Claw laughed menacingly. "I'd never dream of it. Master Shredder gets the honor of harming your dear child."

Donnie growled and went to attack them again, only to be shocked once more. He panted heavily as he stayed on his hands and knees. "You guys...won't...get away...with this."

Tiger Claw laughed menacingly. "Oh, believe me, we already have."

Donnie growled through pants. "I'll only believe it when I see it!" He was shocked for that, too. Now they were only doing it to get a kick out of it. The door opened and Donnie found himself face to face with the Shredder himself.

"Hello, terrapin." He growled. He was so close to Donnie's face that Donnie could feel his breath graze across his face.

"You told me you wouldn't harm her." Donnie growled. Shredder laughed evilly.

"Too much is at stake, I'm afraid. I must use her to my advantages. And you as well. Your brothers and father will do anything to get the both of you back."

Donnie raises and eyebrow. "How do you plan to do that?"

Shredder laughed evilly. "I will send videos of me torturing your precious Digital. Once your brothers know I have her they will stop at nothing to get her back. And once they realize that you're gone they will know where you are, and they, too, will stop at nothing to get you back."

Donnie growled, eyes glued to Shredder's. "You better not touch her, even if slightly."

"I'll do as I please. Besides, I have you under my control."  
Donnie raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"If you don't obey me, your daughter shall be tortured."

Donnie gasped and narrowed his eyes to make it look as if he wasn't afraid, but deep down they both knew that Donnie was terrified. "You wouldn't dare."

Shredder growled. "Believe me, I would."

Donnie growled back. "I swear on my life that Digital will leave here alive, even if I die here."

Shredder narrowed his eyes. "Count your blessings."

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	9. Being My Own Weapon Won't Work This Time

Digital blinked her eyes wearily as she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in Shredder's lair anymore,  
no, no. But now she was in a place that looked more extraterrestrial than human. She stood up and tried to wak forward only to be shocked by an invisible forcefield. The room was tube like, and she only knew where the barriers began and ended because of the small circular platform she stood on.

She looked around the room in silent wonder. She had been taken to some other place, no doubt, but where?

"I decided to drop her off here, just so Donatello isn't aware of her whereabouts. In case he wants to try and rescue her." She heard Shredder's voice say.

"And what is in it for Kranng?" She heard a droid like voice say.

"You may torture her anyway you desire. And, if everything goes according to plan, we both should be ridden of the turtles, once and for all." Digital felt herself gasp. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that by turtles, they meant her family. She immediately began to think of her uncles Raph, Leo, and Mikey.  
She imagined their screams and recoiled at each. They were each of pain.

Each of suffering.

She shivered. She repositioned the glasses that sat upon her nose, and she pushed her long black hair behind her. What if she never saw her family again? The thought made her shiver again. Would they try and hurt her grandpa, too? She was sure of it. Oroko Saki had always wanted to hurt him.

Because of Tang Shen.

Digital shook her head in disgust. Sibling rivalry all because of a woman? She was always told she'd understand when she was older, but, honestly, would she? "Kranng agrees to keep the one known as, Digital under Kranng's surveilance." The droid voice said once more. I wonder why they talk like that, Digital wondered.

"Good. I will inform you when Digital deserves to be tortured. Until then, you may do what you wish with her. Maybe you will get some information from her." And with that the Shredder leaves the lab that Digital is in. Digital could feel herself slowly backing away, only to stop when she knew she was at the end of the circular platform.

She wasn't in the same building as her father anymore. She didn't know how far she was from her father.  
Heck, she didn't even know if she was still in New York anymore! She had to get out, somehow. But how?  
She didn't have a weapon, though her grandpa always said that you are your most powerful weapon. She shook her head.

And as the Kranng droids neared her with laser guns, laser whips, shocking devices and flame throwers,  
she had one last thought before they took her away.

I think being my own weapon isn't going to work this time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you know where they are at all?" Raph asked April as she looked at Donnie's laptop.

April sighed. "Not a clue." It had been a week since the brainy turtle and his brainy daughter had disappeared. They all were scared stiff for their brother and niece. Casey had broken a leg and arm, and had a concussion, but other than that he had been fine. He was mainly concerned for Digital and her well being.

Casey walked in on crutches and stood behind his wife. "Well, does anybody have any ideas on where they are?"

Leo sighed. "No. None at all." Mikey had been taking their disappearences quite hard. He enjoyed spending time with his fun loving niece. But, now that she was gone, he could only reflect on past memories with her.

"We'll find them both, right, Leo?" Mikey asked, unsure of himself.

Leo sighed as he continued to watch April work on the computer. "We have to. They could be in danger, and we're not going to let either of them get hurt anymore than they already may have."

"But what about Digital? She disappeared the night of the motorcycle crash, and Casey has no idea what happened after they hit ground. She could be injured real bad from the bike crash. And Don? If he were to leave the lair, especially if he knows where Digital is, he would have told us."

"But, Raph, if he knew where Digital was he would leave without asking because he's a parent protecting his daughter. His first instinct would be to take back what is his." Leo reasoned.

Raph growled. "This is getting us nowhere! Donnie could have gone out on his own, or he could've been kidnapped! And we have no idea where Digital is! She could have left the scene to find help, or she could have been kidnapped as well! We're wasting precious time by staying here and doing nothing!"

"Raphael," The wise old rat reprimanded, "everyone is trying their hardest to fit the pieces together of the two's disappearences. Everyone has their own theories and ideas. For all we know they are all wrong.  
We must be patient in finding the two."

Raph didn't dare growl, but he dared to retaliate. "But, Sensei, they may not have that long for all we know."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you knew where the two are. May you tell us." Splinter retaliated to his hot tempered son. Raph sighed.

"I don't know where they are, Sensei." Raph said.

Splinter nodded. "Then you shall not go off on your own until we are certain as to where they are."

Raph nodded. "Hai, Sensei."

Splinter smiled gently at his son and placed a comforting hand on April's shoulder. "Have you found anything peculiar? Anything at all?"

April sighed and shook her head. "No. I haven't found..." April looked closesly at Donnie's notifications.  
"Wait. Hold on a sec. Something does look a little strange."

Leo's head perked up. "What? What is it?"

April typed a bit more and then clicked on the notification. "It looks like Donnie's computer was...hacked." April said in disbelief.

Mikey looked at April in surprise. "But that's like...impossible. Donnie always had the best protection on his laptop. He knows how to prevent stuff like that from happening."

"Yeah, well, it looks like his technical expertise wasn't enough this time. Someone fully hacked his laptop."

Casey looked at the notification. "Does it say who did it?"

April shook her head. "No, but I could possibly figure out who did it. It might take me a while though."

Leo stood up, his mother hen side taking over. "This is bad. Whoever hacked his computer is more than likely human. They could have found our location and kidnapped him. For all we know he could be on a lab table being disected." Leo held his hands to his head in fear.

Mikey stood up and shook his brother. "Calm down, bro. You worrying isn't helping anything. The only thing we can do is find out what happened and save them from it."

Leo sighed and sat back down. "But what if it isn't as easy as you think it may be?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donnie glared at Baxter Stockman as he sat in his chair, glaring right back. "Do you know how to make retromutagen?" Donnie asked with a scowl.

Baxter laughed bitterly. "Yeah, because if I knew how to make retromutagen I'd still be in this dump of a lab!"

Donnie just growled. "Yeah, well, we're going to make it and then I'm getting my shell as well as my daughter out of here."

Baxter laughed evilly at the sentence. "Yeah, because your daughter is still here."

Donnie's eyes widened slightly at the sarcasm and he growled. "Where is she?!" Baxter pressed a button because of Donnie getting ready to tackle him.

"Ah, ah, ah, turtle. No need for you to know. Besides, I don't enjoy having to be your lab partner anymore than you do, but we have to do what Shredder wants."

"This isn't about the retromutagen anymore! This is about me knowing where my daughter is! So help me if she is anymore injured than when I saw her I'll-" Donnie felt a whip come down upon his skin, causing him to whirl around fast.

There, Shredder stood, whip in hand. "You'll what you pathetic turtle?!" The Shredder brought the whip down upon Donnie several times, and blood dribbled down Donnie's face, arms, and legs. And to top it off the Shredder poured salt water onto his open wounds.

Donnie recoiled in pain and bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. And before the Shredder threw something down on his head and he passed out, he saw a man and a woman. They laughed at his pain and woman had black hair, and the man had blue eyes.

The same as Digital had.

 **Dun, dun, dun! Can you guys figure out who they are?! It's not that hard, honestly. Oh well. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	10. Uncle Mikey, Come Dance?

Digital cried out in pain as electricity coursed through her collar and into her small frame. She hated the robots and Shredder, and now she had no idea where her father was or even if he was alive. She pushed the thought aside as her small frame was shocked with more voltage.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. Her father wouldn't want her to cry. But he wouldn't call her weak either. He'd call her brave. He'd tell her how proud he was that she was staying so strong, even in a time of desperation.

Mikey would tell her to keep her head high, and think of a joke every now and then to make the pain less painful.

Raph would tell her to stay strong no matter what, and when the time comes kick whoever's butt did this.

Splinter would tell her to use her resources wisely and to her advantage.

And Leo would tell her to...wait...of course! He'd tell her to meditate! It was perfect! If she could perfect her meditation sequence she may be able to get ahold of one of her uncles, her grandpa, or maybe even her aunt. She could tell them where she was...oh...right. She didn't know where she was.  
Maybe if she described the place looked like they'd know where she was.

She hadn't had much practice with connecting others during meditation, but that didn't mean she couldn't try! But before she could do anything, two droids came back and attached the two metal bars that attached to the sides of her collar. She struggled and tried to break free with what strength she had,  
but she knew deep down it wouldn't be enough. She was too sick and weak to fight back.

They dragged her to a room with torture devises alined on the walls and a lab table in the center. The droids lied her ontop of the table and detached the bars. They latched the wrist clamps on her wrists and did the same with her ankles. Then, the prostrate table was turned so that it stood upword and Digital was face to face with a camera at the opposite end of the room.

"What the?" She whispered to herself. The door opened with a creak and then slammed shut with a,  
bang! "Sir, wh-where is my f-father?"

The Shredder snarled at the ten year old girl. "That is none of your concern, foolish girl!"

Digital could feel tears press against her eyes. "Please, sir. I-I-I-I just w-w-wish to kn-know where my f-father is."

Shredder growled and slashed his arm blades near Digital's right eye and it began to gush blood. Digital's first instinct had been to hold her hand to her bleeding eye, but when she tried to lift her arm she was only painfully reminded that her hand had been restricted by a wrist brace connected to the lab table. She could feel the braces cut into her wrists and ankles, and she had to bite her lip.

The Shredder started the camera and stood next to Digital. "Hello, Hamato Yoshi. You can see now that here I have your precious granddaughter held captive. I can do what I wish with her. And I have been." For emphasis, he brought the whip down upon Digital's abdomen. Then again. And again. Each whack earned a hiss of pain. Shredder smiled at this, especially as tears of pain began to drip down Digital's blood stained face.

"Anything you want to say to your worthless family?" Shredder asked in a growl.

Digital lifted her head slightly and looked to the camera with tear filled eyes. "P-Please, find me. He-He's m-m-m-mean to me, a-and he t-t-t-took me a-a-a-away from d-d-d-daddy." Digital sobbed. Digital's head snapped up as she felt the reassurance of a cold uobject under her neck. So cold it was almost like ice. The reassurance immediately vanished when the object was made known to her.

A blade was pressed against her throat. One swipe. That's all it took. One swipe. And she could die. She didn't dare say one word. "If you want Digital and Donatello back you shall come to my lair. Alone Hamato Yoshi! Only then will I release the two."

Digital's eyes widened. She knew it was a trap. It had to be a trap! Shredder doesn't keep his words!  
"Don't come grandpa! It's a trap! It's a tra-" She stopped. Pain erupted in Digital's throat. Shredder had made a long deep gash across her throat. Blood oozed from her throat like water trickling from a small waterfall. She couldn't speak.

And with that, the video ended.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raphael couldn't help but pace the floors of his home. The tension in the lair was eating him alive, and he could do nothing but sit back and wait until something was made known of his brother and niece's whereabouts. He growled as Mikey watched him pace in front of him.

"I can't take this much longer!" Raph growled. His emerald green eyes were flared with a fire that blazed in anger and desperation. "Why can't we just go look for them?!"

"Because we don't have the slightest clue where any of them are. We could leave the lair, encounter the Shredder, and get ourselves killed. That would accomplish nothing, unless death is on your wish list for age 23." Mikey retaliated from his pondering position on the couch.

Raph growled at his baby brother. "We can't just sit around and do nothing! They could be out there getting killed, yet we don't know! I say we take our chances and go out searching anyways!"

Mikey didn't raise his voice. That would only fuel the fire in Raph's spirit. "We can't, Raph. We wouldn't know the first place to look. Don't you think it's essential that we know where they are first. I mean, we don't even know if they are in the same place or if they even know where the other is."

"Mikey's right, Raph. We can't just dive in head first. We need to make sure that we know where they are before we do any searching whatsoever." Leo agreed.

Raph growled at the lack of support for his idea. He wasn't one to sit on the side lines if something was wrong. He was normally the first one out the door and the first one to raise the first battle cry. And where his family is concerned he'd be willing to bet his own shell that he'd do anything and everything to get them back.

"Are we supposed to just sit here and have a tea party while our brother and niece are out there, possibly dead?!" He shouted in frustration. His niece and brother were out there, possibly dead, and they had done absolutely nothing to progress their knowledge as to where they were.

Leo was getting fed up with Raph's behavior. "Raph, enough! None of us are going to look for them until we know where they are, and that's final!" Leo yelled at his younger brother. Mikey recoiled slightly at his brothers yelling. He hated fights, and his brothers knew it. They just forgot to pay mind to it in the midst of an arguement.

Mikey decided he'd haul shell and walked away from the living room. He wandered the lair for a bit, and in the end, he found himself standing in the doorway of Digital's room. He leant against the side of the doorway as he took in the characteristics of the room.

Her room was a normal size, nothing too small and nothing too big. She had a bed that was pressed against the left wall. Her comforter had a zebra print end with blue cheetah in the middle and black and blue lines in the dead center before the pattern began again.

By her bed was a small bed table that held a music box Donnie had constructed for her. Mikey walked over to the small box and picked it up. It looked simple. The outside of the box was a dark brown wood along with small heart and star carvings. He slowly opened the box and listened as the sound of beautiful piano music began to play. On the inside there was a framed photo of their entire family, and there were pieces of jewlery that April had gotten her placed inside of the box.

Donnie had made the box for Digital for her sixth birthday. Her fourth birthday with them. Oh, the memories that Mikey had of with his niece and this small box.

 _"Uncle Mikey, come dance?" A six year old Digital had asked._

 _Mikey cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Digi?" She took his three fingered hand and lead him to her room. She twirled once when she let go of Mikey's hand and walked to the music box. The nineteen year old turtle still hadn't followed what she meant. She wound the box up and opened the lid._

 _Like magic, almost, the box began to play soft piano music. She took Mikey's big hand in her small one and twirled. "You twirl me." She instructed playfully. Mikey smiled, finally understanding what she meant._  
 _He twirled her, until she decided it was time for a new move._

 _Digital wrapped her arms around her waist after positioning Mikey's hands on her shoulders. "Step, step,_  
 _step, step." She instructed as she showed Mikey where to step. He smiled at his niece as she continued to show him how to dance._

 _Digital giggled as Mikey twirled her unexpectedly and scooped her up and threw her in the air. "Uncle Mikey!" She giggled._

 _Mikey laughed at her. "You're just a big ball of sunshine!"_

Mikey could feel a tear trail down his face. They'd find them. They had to find them. It was essential. He placed the box back on the nightstand and then directed his gaze back to the bed. There, resting against her pillows, was her teddy bear. Right where she left it a week prior. Mikey walked to the bear and picked it up gingerly. This made him sob silently.

Digital carried that bear everywhere. No matter what. Well, dock the motorcycle ride. Just the thought of that stupid ride made Mikey sob harder. That was the night he lost his niece. And the night he lost his brother.

All because of that stupid motorcycle crash.

He gripped the teddy bear hard in his fist. He hated the motorcycle crash! He hated the motorcycle! He hated whatever made them crash! His sobs turned a bit more violent as he pictured the motorcycle hitting ground, the fuel exploding, Casey's arm and leg breaking, and his head hitting the concrete. Digital's eyes flooded with fear, her scream piercing through the silence of the town, he could see her being knocked unconscious, her arms and legs being broken, the stars of the night dancing above her.

He could picture all of this, but he couldn't figure out where she really was.

Mikey retracted his grip on the teddy bear and sniffed lightly through teary eyes. He placed the teddy bear back against the pillows and couldn't help, but let a few tears slip from his eyes.

"Don't worry. Digital will be home soon. Then someone will sleep with you, once more." Mikey told the teddy bear silently. He knew it was ridiculous that he was speaking to a stuffed toy, but the room felt lonely and silent without Digital.

Without her laugh. Her smile. Her breath. Her eyes. Her confidence. Her intelligence. Everything was gone. Without her this room was just an empty shell. This room was just sad to even look at or acknowledge.

He was beginning to have doubts if they'd ever find their brother and niece. They had to find them though. They just have to. Not finding them wasn't an option.

Failure wasn't an option.

It couldn't be now. And it wouldn't be, ever. Not at all. With a heavy heart, Michelangelo left the scene of the room. He couldn't bear to look at it any longer. It brought back too many memories for him to handle all at once.

Mikey walked to his room and grabbed out his easel and a canvas along with his paints. Maybe it wasn't the best time to paint, but what else could he do right then? Let his stress eat him whole? Not likely. He sighed as he stood in front of the canvas before making many complicated looking strokes.

Painting was the only thing he was good at, Mikey thought. He knew Leo drew and painted a bit, too, but that was more of a hobby than any actual dedication. Mikey had tons of technique books under his bed, and how to blend, stroke, animate, you name it, he had it.

He sighed as a second turned into a minute and a minute turned into an hour. An hour turned into two,  
then three, then four, and, finally, he was done. He signed the bottom of the canvas and left it on the stand to dry.

"When Digital gets back, the painting is going straight on her wall." Mikey said to no one in particular. Mikey looked at the small digital clock. It read 3:26am. Mikey had to do a double take. He had really been working that long?

Oh, well, he normally got lost in his painting when he began. Mikey let out a small yawn. He knew the rest of his family would be asleep by now, so there would be no point in attempting to go out there and asking if any progress had been made.

But he was almost certain that there hadn't been.

He pulled back the covers on his bed, and he slipped in under them, feeling a sense of comfort as the cool soft comforter pressed against his cool skin. He looked at the finished painting and smiled softly before his eyes slipped shut.

The family all together and happy, painted on a canvas in excellent precision.

 **Hey guys! Guess who's sick! *raises my hand as I'm sent into another coughing and sneezing fit* You guessed it, it's me! Yay! My week has been filled with tissues and medicine. It sucks. But hey, this chapter is long, so give me that! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	11. Static

"I can't control his laptop!" April cried franitcally as she did everything she could to get Donnie's laptop back. "Someone's trying to hack it again!"

Mikey shivered. Maybe some lunatic had hacked Donnie's laptop and took him. They turned on his camera and tracked him.

But no. That's not what happened. And the laptop had a video that began to play. April paused it before it could play.

"Uh, guys, you might wanna come here!" She called out of the lab doors. As quickly as she yelled, the family filed in, Casey hobling in on his crutches.

"What did you find, April?" Leo asked.

"It's a video. I'm not sure of what, but someone sent it to us." She said as she pressed play.

They saw a room where Digital was attached to a lab table where her arms and ankles were restricted by clamps. Then appeared Shredder next to Digital, with a whip in hand.

"Hello, Hamato Yoshi. You can see now that here I have your precious granddaughter held captive. I can do what I wish with her. And I have been." He brings his whip down upon Digital's abdomen and several growls can be heard around the room of the lab.

"Anything you want to say to your worthless family?" Shredder asked in a growl.

The family watched with pained expressions as Digital painfully lifted her head to say what she wanted.  
"P-Please, find me. He-He's m-m-m-mean to me, a-and he t-t-t-took me a-a-a-away from d-d-d-daddy." Digital sobbed.

The entire family gasped as Shredder held a blade to Digital's throat. "If you want Digital and Donatello back you shall come to my lair. Alone Hamato Yoshi! Only then will I release the two."

The family saw Digital's eyes widen, and they knew she was going to speak, though they all silently prayed that she didnt.

"Don't come grandpa! It's a trap! It's a tra-" She stopped. The family gasped and April brought a hand to her mouth, afraid she'd vomit. The Shredder scratched her throat. April didn't think it was deep enough to kill her, but deep enough to where it could cause severe vocal cord damage.

And then the video stopped.

It just stopped.

As fast as it had began it stopped.

"How dare he hurt her!" Mikey yelled as he began pacing the floor. "Now we know where Digital is."

April looked at him. "Not exactly." Everyone looked at her confused. "The place Digital is at doesn't look like any part of the Shredder's lair we've ever seen. In fact, it doesn't even look humanoid."

"And what does she mean that Shredder took her away from Donnie? If she's not at Shredder's does that mean Donnie is?" Casey suggested.

April typed a bit on the computer. "Maybe. It looks like I have control over the laptop again, though."

"But we know Shredder has her! That's enough reason to go after her!" Raph growled.

"But we don't where she is, Raph. The place she's at looks not even remotely humanoid." Leo added.

Mikey's head snapped up. "Could she be at a Kranng base?"

Leo's eyes widened. "That's not possible. We got rid of the Kranng years ago."

Mikey's eyes hardened slightly. "Well, do you have a better explanation?" Leo shut his mouth and Mikey nodded in satisfaction. "My point exactly. The Kranng have been known to relapse. Maybe they relapsed and we've been blind to it."

Raph nodded his head to the side. "I guess it's possible. It has happened before in the past. I don't see why it wouldn't happen again."

"So what are we going to do? Shredder has Donnie and Digital held captive and he wants Master Splinter. What are we going to do," Mikey asked as he looked to his father. "He wants you to go alone, Master. You can't go alone. He'll kill you if he defeats you."

"We're not letting that happen, Mike." Leo added.

"My sons," Splinter began as he sighed. "right now, I am more concerned for your brother and niece. I do not trust Shredder one bit. His honor is false and as soon as I am there, no matter what I sacrifice, he will not let them go. We must formulate a plan to infiltrate the Shredder's lair to find them."

Leo nodded. "And fast. We know how Digital is and looks, and by looking at her, I know we need to find her and fast. She has been tortured by gosh only knows what tools."

"So what's the plan, fearless?" Raph asked his only older brother.

Leo put on a serious face. "Here we go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karai sat in her cell. She sat in the silence, formulating a plan to get out of her cell so she could somehow alert the turtles of the seperation of their family. She looked at the empty cell next to her. Digital had been taken away from the Shredder's lair for five days now.

Karai knew that she was at a Kranng base. She had overheard her 'father' talking to one of the droids. She missed Digital's company. When she was strong enough and not as sore, Digital would ramble on with stories of her and her father and uncles. She told Karai about her aunt April and Uncle Casey and her grandpa, Splinter.

Something glistening in the light caught Karai's attention. She moved her head slightly to the left and almost rejoiced.

The keys!

They were so close! She was positive she could get them if she had something long enough to reach them! She quickly got to her feet and took a small lipstick like item out of her pocked. It looked very much like lipstick on the outside, but when she pressed a button the end that looked like a lid slowly slid outward, extending to a good six feet. She directed the stick to the keys and caught the keys from the ring that held all of the keys together. She slowly retracted the stick back to her bringing the keys into her position.

She smiled in triumph as she took the keys off of the stick. She walked to the door of her cell, looking around to make sure no one was watching first. When she was positive that no one was there she guided the keys to the outside of her cell door and directed them to the key hole. She placed the correct key into the lock and turned it, unlocking her door. She grinned triumphantly as she pushed the door open for the first time in almost eight years.

She stepped out of the cell and immediately went to the weaponry. She could feel the nestalgia hit her like a bullet being shot from a gun as soon as she entered the room. Most of her life happened in this room. Shredder always made sure that she could fend for herself as far as self defense.

 _"Daddy, daddy!" A six year old Karai had exclaimed._

 _"Yes, my daughter?" Shredder had asked her, looking down at her._

 _Karai looked at him excitedly. "When can I get my real swords, father?"_

 _He smiled at her enthusiasm. "In time, my daughter. Once you become a bit better." How had she not seen that behind his smile hid darkness?_

 _"What happened between you and my uncle? Why did he kill my mother?" Karai eventually asked._

 _Shredder growled at the question. "You shall never call him your uncle!" He yelled as he struck her with his hand. She cried out slightly in pain. She held her hand to her now reddening cheek. "He killed your mother and you dare speak of him with such praise?!" He asked, enraged._

 _Karai backed away slightly. "N-No, f-father. I-I don't speak of him in praise." She stuttered in utter fear. Her father had never gotten physical with her. Well, not until that day. From then on, Shredder got physical with Karai. Enough to call him abusive. That's why Karai's heart had turned dark. But not dark enough for no light to shine through._

She had never really, truly known the love of a father.

Only when she was sixteen did she have the brains to start questioning it.

She shook her head of the dreadful memory as she picked up her confiscated katanas and sheathed them. She walked stealthly to Baxter Stockman's lab, seeing Donnie being taken away and Baxter not too far behind. Must be taking them to his testing lab instead of his planning lab, Karai thought to herself.

Once everyone was gone from Baxter's lab she walked in stealthly before getting on his laptop and going to video chat. She saw that her father had hacked into Donatello's laptop and sent a video and even video chatted the turtles' resident genius. She clicked on Donatello's icon and the computer immediately began to try and connect with Donatello's laptop.

Almost as immediately as she had clicked his icon to contact the turtles the video chat was accepted.

April's face looked dumbfounded when she realized it was Karai on the other end of the line. "Karai?"

"No time to explain. Be quiet. I snuck out of my cell. Digital is at a Kranng base. Yes, the Kranng are back.  
Donatello is a few rooms over being forced to make a retromutagen. The two were seperated. I was given the pleasure to speak to our niece. She's an angel. But the longer that she stays with the Kranng the more in danger her life is. I've heard Shredder talk about a catch when you guys arrive here so please be prepared." She warned.

"Ok, so Donnie is at Shredder's, but Digital is at a Kranng base?" Leo asked as he appeared on screen.

Karai nodded. "I believe the Kranng base isn't far from the Shredder's lair. I think it's hidden on Water street. You have to find her. I don't want to know what twisted catch Shredder has pla-"

"Karai?!" Shredder's voice bellows. Karai whirls around in fear as the guys on the other side of the screen have fear filled eyes. "How'd you get out?!"

Karai unsheathed her katanas, but they were almost immediately knocked from her hands. She looked at Shredder in shock. She cursed under her breath. She had been locked away for eight years. She hadn't fought in eight years. The Shredder easily kicked her away. He raised his hand, ready to hit her with his gauntlet.

"You are a traitor and shall be punished!"

He brought down his guantlet.

Static.

 **Shredder is evil! But so am I, considering I control what happens in this story! Muwahahahaha! But I left you all at a double cliff hanger. What happened to Karai? And what is this twisted catch that Shredder has planned? Let me know your ideas and opinions! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	12. The Reason Behind The Past

"Karai? Karai?!" Leo asked frantically as the screen continued to play static, but there was no indication that she could even hear them. Leo sighed. "Ok, so we know where Donnie is. Now, we just have to find that Kranng base. Then we can find Digital."

"So who do we look for first? Karai said that Digital is in greater need of rescuing, but we have no idea how bad Donnie is. From the looks of it, she hasn't been around Donnie as much as she has Digital." Raph pointede out.

Leo twirrled his katanas as he sheathed them. "We're just going to have to go off of Karai's information. If she says Digital needs it more, then that's where we go. Though, I think we would have gone to her first reguardless. She's a kid." Leo turned to look at Casey and April. "We'll need you two to stay in the Shell Razor, so when we get Digital you can patch her up as best as you can as we go to get Donnie."

April nodded before looking at her husband. "Think you're up for it, Casey?"

Casey's eyes hardened. "Our niece and brother is being held captive. Nothing is stopping me from going."

April nodded and stood from her chair. "We're going to get them back. Both of them. There are no if's or but's about it. We'll get them back."

Leo nodded before turning to his father. "Master Splinter, Shredder wants you to come so he can kill you. Is it really a good idea for you to come?"

Splinter's eyes hardened. "Do not doubt me, Leonardo. My granddaughter and son are at the mercy of Shredder. Shredder is a ruthless man and a coward none the less. I will fight for my family as all of you do."

Leo nodded in respect for his father. "Hai, Sensei." His eyes turned white. "Let's go team." And they ran to the Shell razor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donnie panted as the many scars and welts that alined his arms and legs slowly became infected. He mixed several chemicals together and placed a small amout on a slide and put it under a microscope. He moved his head painfully to look through the microscope. He watched as the chemicals fought for stability. In the end the chemicals became unstable.

He sighed in frustration.

He had been at this for a week now. He wasn't so much frustrated about the retromutagen, but he was frustrated about the fact that the more he failed, the more in danger Digital's life was in. He growled at the failed experiment.

Baxter Stockman watched as his lab partner scowled at the failed experiment. "Who is this Digital girl, anyways?"

Donnie growled at his partner. "Why do you want to know?! The last thing I need is another enemy trying to take her!"

Baxter saw the fire in Donnie's eyes. It reminded him of the time his mother had protected him from an invader in his home. The invader who took his mother's life. He had been a ninja. So he never trusted ninjas from that day on. Which is why he tried desperately to get away from Shredder.

"Look, as long as we have to be stuck with each other we might as well talk and pass the time."

Donnie sighed. "Digital is my daughter."

Stockman had to do a double take. "Y-You have a daughter?"

Donnie nodded with sad eyes. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Stockman was interested. "Is she a mutant like yourself?"

Donnie shook his head. "She's a human. I found her eight years ago."

Baxter only became more interested. "How'd you find her?"

Donnie growled under his breath. Not at Baxter, but at Digital's biological parents. "At gun point by her parents. I found her at the junk yard when I was fifteen. She was so skinny. Her parents shot her sixteen year old brother, Cameron." Donnie laughed lightly as a sob threatened to rip through his throat. "She gets frustrated at herself when she can't remember something about her brother. They were ready to shoot her, but something stopped them. And it wasn't out of mercy. Someone...told them to stop, and they did."

Baxter couldn't stop the small smile that spread on his face. "What's she like?"

"Oh, she's extremely smart. She's skilled in ninjitsu, but she's still developing. She's a fast learner." Donnie shakes his head with a proud smile. "She's beautiful and kind. When she was a small child she wasn't the slightest bit afraid of my family. She was actually very open to us. Her and Mikey quickly became best friends. He'd spend every waking moment he could with her."

Baxter smiled lightly. "Sounds like you guys really love her."

Donnie smiled. "Oh, we've never loved anyone more." Then a determined frown lines his face once more.  
"And I promised that I'd get her out of here alive, no matter what the cost. Even if I die, Digital will get out of this alive."

Baxter sighed. Donatello was acting exactly as his mother had. "Y'know, I'm not supposed to say anything. Shredder could very easily kill me for saying anything. Your daughter, Digital, she's not here. She's at a Kranng base not too far from here."

Donnie growled with narrowed eyes. "Impossible. We defeated the Kranng a long time ago."

"Yeah, well, they relapsed. Just when you think they're gone, they come back. And that's exactly what they did."

Donnie stood and limped on his bad leg. "I should have known. Shredder has no honor! He'd never keep his word! I'll get her out, one way or another!"

"And how do you plan to do that, genius? You're not getting past Shredder anytime soon without a weapon, and you're injured. Your chances of sneaking out alive is slim to nothing."

"Well, I have to try! I am not leaving my daughter alone in a Kranng base! I shouldn't have come in the first place! I should have saved her! And now she's paying the price! I will find her, and I will take her home!"

"Oh, but you won't be doing that anytime soon." A voice snarled behind him. Donnie whirled around and came face to face with the Shredder.

Donnie could feel the breath of the Shredder graze his face. "I never should have believed a word you said. You have no honor! You heartless bastard! You'd hurt an innocent ten year old girl because of a rivalry!"

Shredder growled as he swiped his guantlet at Donnie, causing a new wound to appear on Donnie's plastron. "This is more than a pathetic rivalry!" Donnie could feel the side of Shredder's guantlet, and before he blacked out, he heard Shredder utter three bone chilling words.

"This is war!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The family stood in the alley of Water Street. Apparently Water Street lead to a dead end alley way.

"Feel the walls. There's gotta be a secret way in." Leo told everyone as his hands wandered the walls of the alley. The other's followed in suit.

Mikey felt the walls and nodded in satisfaction as a brick that he felt pushed in and the wall began to separate.

"Great job, Mikey." Leo said as he unsheathed his katanas, and everyone else did the same with their weapons. The four turtles and mutant rat entered the entrance, and the wall closed behind him. "Keep close, guys." Leo instructed.

Raph looked around the room. It was weird being back in a Kranng base after having defeated them five years ago. "Man, it's crazy being back in one of these bases."

Mikey let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, no kidding. It's been five years since we assumed that we had wiped out the Kranng entirely, and now we're back."

Leo looked to his brothers. He was about to ask them to be quiet, but he thought it weird to be back as well, in all honesty.

Suddenly, two ninjas, one male, one female, came out into the open. The woman had long black hair in a braid that flowed down to her waist. The man had the most challenging blue eyes they had every seen.  
The woman had brown eyes and the man had brown hair.

But the two looked strangely familiar to the family. "Who are you?" Leo challenged as he stood in a battle stance, gripping his katana handle.

The woman glanced at Leo, her mouth covered with a black face cover that covered her up to her nose. "My name is, Leona Harmony."

The man glance at the family as well. "And I am, Jonathan Harmony. You all must be Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Hamato Yoshi."

Leo nodded. "Where is Digital?"

Jonathan growled. "You mean our mistake of a daughter?"

Raph growled back more menacingly. "She's not a mistake, you heartless bastard!"

Jonathan smirked. "Struck a nerve, did I?"

Raph growled. "She's the most intelligent, beautiful, creative, caring, honest, and honorable child in the world, and you two try to kill her?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Leona glared at Raphael. "She was a mistake! We had never wanted her or Cameron in the first place!"

"Then why were you two so foolish to have sex unprotected?!" Leo asked in a yell.

Leona growled. "We do not have to explain ourselves to you!"

"Why did you try to kill her?!" Mikey asked in a yell, still confused about Leo's previous sentence.

Jonathan glared at Mikey. "Digital and Cameron were both burdens to us. With them we hadn't enough money to buy beer. When Cameron was fourteen, Digital was born. Cameron had already been taken out of school so we could buy booze with the extra money. It was best just to kill them both. But the Shredder said Digital could be used to our advantage in finding you seven. So we spared her, but we killed Cameron."

Mikey growled. "You freaking psycho paths!"

"Daddy!"

The voice was so high pitched that it could have been mistaken for a small whistle, but sure enough the four heard it. As quick as the voice was heard, Leo took the handle of his katana, as did Raph with his sai,  
and brought it down upon the ninjas' heads when the two hadn't been looking.

"On ward team! Digital's straight ahead!" Leo yelled. The group of four ran to the sound, which wasn't far at all, and stared in horror. Donnie and Digital were hanging by clamps on a lab table that was facing upward. Clamps went around both of their wrists and ankles. In the middle of the two was a track and a lever that connected to a machine.

And the machine controlled where a saw blade went.

Either to Donnie.

Or to Digital.

 **Err, mah, gersh! It's getting intense! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	13. This Can't Be Real

Leo looked at the room in fear as walls built around the room, so there was no escape. Leo hit the walls with his katanas. "Let us out!" He exclaimed in anger and fear.

Feedback was heard. "Now, now, Leonardo. We haven't gotten to the fun part yet." Shredder's voice came over the intercom. Leo looked around finding a speaker in the corner in the smallened room.

"What the hell do you have planned?!" Raph yelled in anger as he hit his sais against the walls. He looked to his brother and niece. They were chained to the lab tables with the clamps that held their wrists and ankles to the flat surface, so they couldn't move. In between the four and the two was a wooden wall from the floor, halfway up until it was met with a fence like barrier, so it wasn't possible to get to them from where the five stood.

Everyone's eyes snapped wide open when the saw blade began to twist at a high speed. "What the hell are you going to do?!" Raphael shouted at the speaker as his sais clawed at the fence barrier, but to no avail.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Hamato Yoshi, you all have a choice to make. It's all very simple, really. Donatello or Digital."

Mikey gulped. "A-And what do you mean by, Donatello or Digital?" Though he had a feeling that he didn't need to ask.

"You will choose who you get to save and who will get to die. Pull the lever to the left, and you spare Digital. Pull the lever right, and you spare Donatello."

Their eyes widened and so did Donatello's and Digital's. "Guys, you have to make sure that Digital gets out of here! You can't let her die! She's ten!" Donnie cried as he tried desperately to pull away from the table and out of his clamps.

Digital shook her head. "No! Get daddy out of here! You can't let your brother die!"

"You can't let your niece die!"

Leo glanced around at his brother and father. "G-Guys, father, what do we do?! We can't let one of them die! What do we do?!"

Raph roared in anger and fear. This wasn't happening! He slashed his sais away at the wood and fence, but it did not good. "Let my family go you fucking bastard!" Raphael screamed at the speaker, but no voice answered him.

Mikey looked at his father in fear. "F-F-Father, what do we do?!"

Splinter looked around the room, looking for something, anything, that would work to get his son and granddaughter out of their predicament. He sighed when he found nothing at all. He turned to the speaker. "You are a coward, Shredder! You take hostage a young twenty-three and ten year old instead of fighting the opponent you wish to kill! Fight me you, coward!" He yelled at the speaker.

Shredder's evil laughter could be heard on the other said of the intercom. "I'm sorry, Hamato Yoshi, that won't work this time. You must make a desicion. And you have five minutes to do so."

Leo looked at his father in fear. "M-M-Master Splinter, wh-what do we-"

"I don't know!" Splinter yelled in fear. For once in his life he couldn't give his son the answer that he so desperately seeked. Splinter's normally brown, calming, warm eyes were now cold, and fearful.

Donnie brought his head up and looked at his father with tears in his eyes. "Dad," Splinter's head snapped up. He hadn't been called 'Dad' in a long time, and the name gave him a shock, "I know it's a hard desicion. I know that I'm your son. But you have to save Digital. She's your granddaughter and she has a lot more to live for. Please, dad. As a final wish. I wish for you to save my daughter." Donnie pleaded as tears fell from his eyes.

Splinter could feel tears fall from his eyes. "Donatello, I-"

"Please, dad!" Donnie pleaded more desperately. "Please, save my daughter!"  
"Don't listen to him, grandpa! Please!" Her voice sounded terribly damaged. That only reminded everyone of the cut on her throat. Her voice squeaked uncontrollably and frequently. "Save my daddy! Please, grandpa!"

Splinter sighed in defeat and sadness as he placed his hand on the lever, his desicion made. He fought more tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry, Donatello. I never expected this to be it. We will all take care of your daughter in your memory and honor." Splinter said, and he allowed tears to fall when he saw his son smile through the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Thank you, father."

Splinter turned the lever left, sending the saw blade towards Donatello.

Digital's eyes widened and she began to scream. "Ie, papa, onegai!" **(1)**

Donnie gave his daughter a tearful smile. "Sh, bakkin ni nari. Subete o shizumemasu." **(2)** Donnie let a few tears run down his face. "Anata o hontoni aishitseimasu." **(3)**

Digital sobbed. "Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu." **(4)**

The blade came closer and closer to Donnie. "Look away, Digital!" Donnie screamed at his daughter.

Digital looked away from her father as she sobbed. "This can't be real! It can't be real! It can't be! Please no!" She screamed.

And she awaited the sound of a saw blade mutilating her father's flesh.

 **(1) No, daddy, please! (2) Sh, calm down.** **Everything will be fine. (3) I love you, so much. (4) I love you, too.**

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	14. The Beautiful Sound Of Metal Chains

But the sound never came. Instead, she heard the sound of metal chains contacting the saw blade. She smelled smoke and the whirring of the saw blade ceased. She looked up, her blue eyes looking around the room. What she saw amazed her. Her normally laid back, easy going uncle's chain to his kusarigami had jammed and broke the saw blade. He had an angry and determined look glistening in his eyes.

She smiled. "Uncle Mikey!" She shouted in glee, her voice squeaking on her uncle's name. Mikey smiled at her, and his brothers stared at him in shock. He was well aware that he wouldn't be able to use that kusarigami again, but he could use one for the time being. A door opened from the wooden and fenced cage, the machine itself believing it had done its job.

Mikey ran in without delay and ran up to Digital while Leo went to Donnie.

"Oh my gosh, Digital." Mikey said as he cried, unlatching the clamps from her wrists and ankles. He picked his niece up in his arms and hugged her tightly, one hand on the back of her head, and the other holding her up. "I thought we would lose you two."

Leo unlatched his little brother and put one of Donnie's arms around his shoulder for support. Donnie began to walk, but immediately hissed in pain at such little movement. "Damn, Shredder." He mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for Digital to hear.

Leo looked at his brother in concern. "Are you ok, Don?"

Donnie shook his head. "I think, Shredder broke my leg." He confessed. Leo looked at his brother's leg and cringed. How had they not noticed its mangled state before? His leg looked twisted and its bone even showed.

"It looks bad, Don. I think April's going to have to operate on it." Leo admitted. Donnie sighed. Operation meant less time to spend with his daughter, and right now he just needed to be with her. The room opened to reveal tons of Foot Bots and even Digital's parents. Raph looked at his brothers and father.

"Another time." He said as he took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, sending them to the Shell Razor. Digital sighed, feeling content for the first time in two weeks.

Suddenly, Leo looked back at the Kranng base. "Wait, Karai!" Donnie winced at Leo's movement and he yelped in pain as Leo accidently let Donnie put more weight on his bad leg. Leo sighed at his doing before smiling sadly at Raph. "Another time."

Raph nodded with a sad smile. "We'll come back, Leo, I promise. But right now, we need to get Donnie and Digital the medical attention they need."

Leo nodded. Leo gently helped Donnie into the Shell Razor with Raph's help. Donnie sat on a stretcher that April had brought and propped his mangled leg up. As soon as Donnie was in sight range for Digital,  
she reached her arms out, tears falling from her eyes. Donnie immediately took his daughter in his arms and craddled her.

"Sh, Digi. I'm here. I won't let you go again. I promise. Shredder won't touch you again." Donnie promised.

Digital sobbed as she curled into her father's chest. "Th-They took me away from you. I-I was scared,  
d-d-daddy." Digital sobbed as she buried her face in her father's plastron, her black framed glasses cracked at the lenses.

Donnie rocked his daughter. "Sh, Digi. When we get home I'll patch you up, I'll get done what needs to be done, and you can go to sleep-"

"Can I sleep with you, daddy?" The question was so innocent, and broken he couldn't suppress the tears in his eyes any longer, and he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Yeah, baby. You can sleep with me for as long as you need to." Digital began to sob roughly in her dad's chest.

"Daddy, I don't want to go topside anymore! People are scary and mean! They hurt me!" Digital sobbed in fear and tears.

Donnie could feel his heart break as could his family. He gripped Digital tighter in his arms. "Sh, Digi. Don't think about what just happened. Just think about how we're all together now and happy."

Digital sobbed harder in her father's arms. "Daddy, I hurt!"

Donnie loosened his grip slightly. "Where at baby?"

"M-M-My throat h-h-hurts, a-a-and my head. My l-legs hurt a-and my arm hurts." She sobbed. Donnie could tell that her legs were fine, but cut from the whip, but he took a closer look at Digital's arm. Her wrist looked swollen and cut. He knew it was fractured, but it wasn't broken.

"Baby, your wrist is fractured." He said as he kissed Digital's forehead.

Digital sobbed. "M-M-Make the p-p-pain go away, d-d-daddy!"

Donnie sighed. He knew that tonight was going to be a long night.

The Shell Razor arrived at the lair, and Donnie was helped out of the van as Mikey carried Digital into the lab. Donnie sat down in a chair next to the sick bed, and began to inspect Digital's wrist more closely. He was positive it was a fracture.

"Ok, baby, I need to put a cast on your wrist. What color do you want?" It didn't take long for Digital to sob out her color of choice.

"Purple." Donnie smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead again. He asked Leo to bring him the supplies he needed to cast Digital's arm, and Leo brought it. Donnie wrapped the hard cast around Digital's wrist, tightening it and setting her wrist into place. She winced a few times, but nothing too major. After he was done, he grabbed out a sharpie and wrote on her cast.

'Get well soon, Digi. Love, daddy.' And he drew a little heart under his words.

Digital smiled tearfully at her father's words and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, daddy." Donnie shined a light in her eyes, making sure she didn't have a concussion. She didn't. He cleaned up the gashes near her eye, throat, and stomach and stitched them up with cautiousness.

"Ok, baby. Auntie April is going to have to patch me up, so why don't you let Mikey go give you bath?" Donnie asked with a gentle smile.

Digital's eyes flew wide open and she began to scream. "No, daddy! Don't leave me, daddy! Please, daddy! Please!" She screamed as she threw her arms around Donnie. Donnie sighed as he hugged his daughter around the waist. He was afraid of this.

"Baby, April needs to operate on my leg, so it doesn't get infected. Can you let her do that?"

"No, I wanna stay here with you! Please, daddy! Please!" Digital cried.

Donnie sighed. "Digital, no one's going to get you. I promise. Mikey's going to give you a bath, and April's going to patch me up. The faster we let this get done, the faster we can spend time with each other. Understand?"

Digital reluctantly nodded. Donnie pulled away gently and smiled, wiping tears away from Digital's eyes. "That's my brave daughter."  
Mikey came in and picked Digital up, grabbing a bag that Donnie gave him to put over her cast in the bath tub, so it doesn't get wet. He carried Digital to the bathroom and began to run warm water in the tub. He put in a lavendar soap that made lavendar bubbles. They were Digital's favorite.

Digital looked at the familiar bubbles with a look of rememberance. It hadn't been too long since she had disappeared, but it had been long enough for the lair to feel like she hadn't been there in years. Mikey smiled at Digital's curious eyes. "Remember your favorite bubbles?"

Digital nodded. "It feels like forever ago, though."

Mikey sighed as he gently hugged Digital to his chest. "It feels like forever to me, too." He pulled her away from his chest and striped her clothing off of her gently, being mindful of her wounds. He looked at the various whip marks that danced along her body and growled. Shredder had no right to do this to her!

He gently placed the bag on Digital's casted wrist and picked her up and placed her in the water. She gasped at first, as if she had never been in water before, before slowly relaxing and playing with her rubber ducky. She played with it as it squeaked and sucked up water.

"Uncle Mikey." She said innocently. Mikey turned to face her only to be squirted in the face with water from the rubber ducky. Mikey spit and sputtered as he grinned at Digital.

"Really, dudette?" He said in a laugh. She laughed and nodded. After an hour of soaking, Digital finally decided that she was ready to get out. Mikey wrapped a towel around her thinned frame and dried her off. He put her favorite nightgown on her and walked her to the kitchen.

He sat her down on the counter next to where he stood. He grabbed out a can of chicken noodle soup, and put it in a bowl. He heated up the soup in the microwave and nodded in satisfaction when it was warm enough. He sat Digital down in a chair at the table and sat next to her. He began to spoon feed her the soup.

Though her stomach was screaming in hunger, she could only stomach about one quarter of the soup. Mikey frowned at her lack of appetite, but brushed it off for now. It could be from shock or from her fever.  
April came out of the lab, still in scrubs, and smiled at Digital.

"Do you want to come see your dad?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Digital nodded violently as she held her arms out to April for her to pick her up. April giggled at her niece's enthusiasm. April picked up her niece and walked her to the lab. Her dad lied on the bed, blinking his eyes wearily. April sat Digital on the bed with her father, and Digital gently drug her fingers against her father's skin.

"Hey, baby. How do you feel?" Donnie asked wearily with a yawn.

Digital smiled lightly. "A little sore, but I'll be ok. You ok, daddy?"

Donnie smiled. "I will be until the pain killers wear off. Then I'll be in a heap of pain, but I'll manage."  
Digital smiled and yawned wearily. Donnie smiled at this. "You ready for bed, baby?" Donnie took note of how fear quickly fled into Digital's eyes. "Digital, you can sleep with me, ok?" Donnie reasoned.

Digital nodded. "O-Ok."

Donnie looked to April. "Can we lie down in my bed, so Digital doesn't get spooked out in the lab?" April nodded reluctantly as she handed Donnie a pair of crutches. Donnie took them thankfully, handing Digital to April. April carried Digital to Donnie's room, staying close to Donnie in case something happened. He made sure his injured leg didn't move much as he neared the room with struggle, but he didn't dare give up. His daughter needed him too much right now for him to give up.

Donnie carefully sat on his bed and propped his leg up and took Digital in his arms. She snuggled into his side as April turned off the light and left the room. A small nightlight lit up the room, due to Digital asking that there always be one in her dad's room in case she wanted to sleep with him.

She snuggled into Donnie's side. "Daddy?"

Donnie smiled wearily as his eyes stayed shut. "Yes?"

"You won't let the mean man get me again, will you?" Digital asked in a whispered voice.

Donnie sighed and kissed her forehead. "No, Digital. I won't let him get you again."

Digital sighed, feeling slightly content, but not entirely. "You won't get hurt again, will you, daddy?"

Donnie sighed again. "I can't promise you that, Digital. I'm an adult ninja who fights people like the Shredder and Kranng so others don't get hurt. Getting hurt is just part of the job. Speaking of ninjitsu, your training will have to be postponed until your wrist heals."

Digital looked at her wrist. "I know," She looked into Donnie's reddish-brown eyes. "You won't get captured again, will you?"

Donnie kissed Digital's forehead. "Digital, I can't promise that, either. It's all part of the job. But, if I do, I know my family will come and search for me."

Digital sighed as she snuggled closer to Donnie as her eye lids began to close. "I love you, daddy."

Donnie kissed Digital's head as he noticed her about to fall asleep. "I love you too, Digital. More than you will ever imagine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Digital found herself back in the room with the saw blade. It was the exact same scene before Mikey saved the two._

 _"This can't be real! It can't be real! It can't be! Please no!" She screamed just like at the real scene. This time, Digital expected for Mikey to save them just like he had in real life._

 _He didn't._

 _Instead, Digital watched as the saw blade tore at her father's abdomen. It tore his plastron and eventually hit skin. Then at the end it sliced through his shell causing his cut half to fall to the floor, intestines gushing out of his severed abdomen._

 _Digital screamed. She looked at her father's severed half as it lied on the floor. The saw blade straight ripped through Donnie's middle!_

 _"Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Please, wake up! This isn't funny! Wake up, daddy! Wake up!" Digital screamed as tears cascaded down her face._

 _Mikey had tears in his eyes as he got Digital down from the lab table. "C'mon, Digi, we have to go."_

 _Leo and Raph grabbed Donnie's severed corpse as Digital continued to scream. "No! Daddy, wake up! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead!"_

"You're not dead!" Digital screamed in her sleep.

Donnie's eyes snapped open as he looked at his screaming and kicking daughter. He shook her by the shoulders just enough to wake her up. "Digital, wake up!"

Digital's eyes snapped open and she sat upright as she screamed, "Daddy!".

Donnie gripped her in a tight hug. "I'm right here, baby."

Digital sobbed into Donnie's chest. "Y-Y-You died, d-d-daddy!" She screamed.

Donnie rocked her back and forth gently as he shushed her soothingly. "Sh, Digital. I'm alive. I didn't die.  
Mikey saved me. I'm alive. I promise."

Digital sobbed into Donnie's chest. "P-P-Please don't leave me again, please!" Digital screamed. Donnie knew their family was on the other side of the door, wondering if everything was ok with the two injured physically and mentally patients.

"Sh, baby, I won't. I won't. I promise." Donnie soothed. It took an hour, but slowly Digital finally fell back asleep. As soon as she did, three other mutant turtles entered the room. Donnie smiled up at his brothers who smiled back sadly.

"She's really messed up isn't she?" Mikey asked sadly as he looked at his sleeping niece.

Donnie sighed. "Yeah. But that's to be expected. That was extremely traumatic. Especially for someone her age."

"Will she ever be the same again?" Leo asked.

"If so, it would be a miracle."

"Shredder is dead next time we see him." Raph growled in a whisper.

"I agree with you. But right now she just needs rest." Donnie said as he leaned back into the pillows, Digital curling into his side.

Leo smiled sadly at his brother. "So do you. Get some rest, D." And with that the three brothers left the room. Donnie sighed as he relaxed in the pillows. The fight would be hard, but he and Digital could regain all that they had lost, and they could fight their nightmares and health issues.

It wouldn't be easy, but they'd get there.

 **Haha! Who thought Donnie was a goner? I'm looking at you Julie, and you Mark! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	15. Painful To Watch

Donnie thought it best if he started Digital up on therapy and counceling, just for extra help on getting her mind back to the way it used to be. Well, if that was even possible.

Mikey had come into their room that morning, ready to take Digital out into the kitchen for her breakfast,  
but she began to scream before he could even touch her.

"Daddy, don't let him take me away from you! Please, daddy, please!" Digital screamed as she latched onto Donnie's waist. "Please, daddy, please!"

Donnie hugged her back tightly, completely confused by her actions. "Sh, Digital. It's ok. You're not going anywhere. Sh, everythings ok." He rubbed the back of his sobbing child.

Mikey cocked an eyebrow at Donnie, and Donnie mouthed back to him, 'I have no idea what's going on'. Mikey gently rubbed Digital's back.

"Digi, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Why are you so terrified of me?" Mikey asked softly as he sat on the bed next to his niece and brother.

She sniffed lightly. "I-I don't wanna leave daddy. If I leave him someone may take him away from me again."

Donnie kissed Digital's head gently. "Baby, we talked about this. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Don't you want to see uncle Leo, uncle Raph, uncle Casey, aunt April, grandpa Splinter, and uncle Mikey?"

Digital snuggled closer to her father. "I don't wanna leave you, daddy. The mean man will take you away. He followed us back. He's in my dreams."

Donnie stroked Digital's hair lightly. "Those are just nightmares, baby. He's not here. He won't take me away, and he won't take you away. The others want to see you."

"No, daddy, no!" Digital screamed loud enough to be heard across all of the sewers of New York. "Don't leave me daddy!" She began to kick and hit, not at Donnie, just at the air. Donnie gripped her in a tight hug and held her close to his plastron.

"Sh, Digital. I'm not going anywhere." Donnie said as he pet her long black hair. He looked at Mikey, fear written in his eyes. Mikey watched the scene with sad and concerned eyes. Digital sobbed into Donnie's shoulder as Donnie rocked her gently, and she slowly fell asleep.

Mikey gently drug his finger down Digital's cheek. "That was crazy, D."

Donnie sighed. "I know. She's traumatized. It's not much of a surprise though. She was just captured and tortured. This is to be expected."

"You seem to be handling everything quite well."

Donnie sighed. "Can I be honest with you?"

Mikey nodded.

"My mind was tortured last night. Though I may not appear all that tortured, I barely got a wink of sleep last night. Digital had constant nightmares, but she only woke up that one time. I had to make sure I could comfort her if she had one. Plus, each time I did fall asleep I had some nasty nightmares."

Mikey sighed as he leaned his head against his brother's shoulder gently. "Oh, D, I'm so sorry that this happened. It's not fair for you and Digital to have gone through such torture."

"I don't care about me, Mikey. I care about what Digital went through. Whatever it was, it had to be traumatizing. She's never acted like this before."

"Yeah, but she's never been captured before, either." Mikey pointed out.

Donnie sighed and kissed Digital's forehead, not hard enough to wake her up. "I know, Mike. But what's she going to do when she has to sleep in her own bed again? I don't think it's going to be easy to get her to do that. But she'll have to at some point."

Mikey sighed. "D, that's going to be one tough bridge to cross. There's going to be tears galore. I don't want to hurt her like that. She's been through enough."

"Well, we don't have many other options, Mikey. She can't do this forever. If one is traumatized, giving in to their tantrums like this will only make their trauma worse. I'll giver her a few weeks, but soon she'll have to sleep by herself."

Mikey sighed. "I get it. Allowing her to do this hurts her more than it helps her," Mikey's gaze turned towards Digital. "But it's still painful to watch."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week had passed, and Digital hadn't shown many signs of getting over her separation anxiety. She'd go to her room a few times, but only if Donnie was with her, which was hard on Donnie considering his leg. Her eyes always gained a sorry expression when she thought she was causing pain to her father, but she honestly couldn't help her feelings. Any time her father wasn't within sight range, she was afraid that she'd never see him again.

Right now, she sat on her bed, Donnie in a rocking chair nearby in her room. She sat on her bed, combing her doll's hair. She made little braids and would often ask Donnie's opinion of hairstyles. Donnie would give his opinion and a few suggestions of hairstyles to try on the doll.

He sighed after twenty-five minutes and his expression and tone turned serious. "Digital, we need to talk."

Digital heard the seriousness in her father's tone and stopped brushing her doll's hair. "What's wrong,  
dad?"

Donnie sighed. "Baby, we need to talk about you sleeping with me."

Digital's eyes saddened slightly. "Do you not want me to? Was I a bad girl?"

Donnie's eyes widened. "No, baby, that's not it!" He sighed and motioned for Digital to come his way. She hopped down from her bed and walked over to her father, standing directly in front of him. He gripped his daughter's arms in his hands, but his grip was gentle. "Baby, you can't always sleep with me. If you keep doing this your mind is going to be messed up when you're older. You won't be able to sleep alone or leave or do anything on your own. Do you understand why you can't sleep with me all the time, baby?"  
Donnie asked gently.

Digital pouted, tears peeking her eyes. "But I don't want you to leave, Daddy." She said as her lip quivered.

Donnie sighed and wrapped his daughter up in his arms. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. "Baby, you know I'm not going to leave you. I'm here to stay."

"But what happened at the mean man's scary lab! You could have died, Daddy!" Digital cried in her father's arms.

Donnie rubbed his hands against his daughter's back. "Sh, Digi. I could have died, but I didn't. Your uncle Mikey made sure of that."

Tears ran down Digital's face, and Donnie could feel them hit his skin. "I just don't wanna lose you, Daddy."

Donnie kissed Digital's head. "You're not going to lose me, Digital. I promise. I'm right here, and I'm here to stay. I'm afraid you're stuck with me until further notice." Donnie joked, earning a small chuckle from Digital.

Digital sniffed gently. "When do I have to get out of your room?"

Donnie clicked his tongue. "We're doing this in steps, baby. Tonight, I'll allow you to stay with me again.  
Tomorrow, you will sleep in my room, but you'll sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor, or the chair in my room. We'll do that until you're ready to move to your room. When that comes you will move to your room and I will sleep on the floor. After a while, I'll go back to my room, and you'll be on your own for sleeping once more."

Digital looked into Donnie's eyes with big, teary eyes. "Do you think I can do it, Daddy?"

Donnie smiled gently and kissed Digital's nose, causing her to scrunch her nose. "I know you can, baby. You're the strongest, smartest, prettiest, and most determined girl I have ever met. If you set your mind to it, I believe you can do anything, baby."

Digital smiled gently, though she was terrified of not being able to sleep with father. She remembered not feeling so terrified all the time, but it feels so long ago. She wanted to make sure he wasn't taken again. She was terrified of the Shredder coming back to kill her and her family.

Suddenly Digital stiffened up. Her arm muscles tensed as well as every other part of her body. Her breathing quickened and voices echoed in her ears.

Donnie noticed the fear stricken expression on her face, and her excelerating breathing rate. His face turned fearful, but not too much so he didn't terrify Digital. "Digital, you need to calm down. Calm your breathing. In and out. In and out. C'mon, Digital, you can do it. Calm down."

But she couldn't do so. And those were the last words she heard before her vision was filled with white and finally, darkness.

 **Man, I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story. Sorry, guys. I've been kind of stressed out. My friend will be moving, so I'm still trying to get over that. So sorry if updates come later. I get a lot of one-shot ideas when I'm stressed out like this. In fact, I just wrote one and it will be posted as soon as this is uploaded. So I'm sorry for the delay. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	16. Can Nightmares Come True

Leo sighed as he stroked Digital's arm. She had passed out three days ago, and she still hadn't awoken.  
Everyone knew she was stressed spiritually. She couldn't take the trauma and the new found separation anxiety from her father. Leo thought it was cute how she wanted to be with Donnie all the time, but it was very bad as well. When she had the anxiety attacks and practically screamed for Donnie was terrifying.

"How could you have wanted to get rid of her?" Mikey asked as he entered the lab.

Leo sighed. "I was a stupid teenager who was being selfish about being discovered. I was terrified that she would alert someone down here, and we'd be discovered, but she's changed us all for the better."

Mikey nodded gently. "That's darn straight," He looked back to Digital and a sad look plastered his face.  
He stroked her forehead gently. "We'd be lost without her," Mikey looked around the lab. "Where's Donnie?"

Leo sighed. "He's back in the testing part of the lab. He's checking out Digital's brain waves, y'know, how fast her thoughts are whirling past her, and how stressed her brain is."

Mikey blinked. "Isn't brain stress pretty bad for her right now?"

Leo tilted his head to the left and brought it back up as if a side nod. "Yeah, pretty much. With her trauma, too much brain stress could cause more medical problems. Possibly seizures."

Mikey growled lightly. "Stupid Shredder. Why didn't he take me instead of Digital and Donnie?"

Leo's eyes grew concerned at that comment. "Watch it, Mikey. I don't want to hear you say that. Things happen for a reason, and, though we may not know why, just know that there is always a reason."

Mikey stomped gently on the ground. "Yeah, well, whatever this," Mikey outstretched a hand to Digital on the lab bed, "reason is, I hate it!"

Leo sighed. "We all do, Mikey."

Digital groaned lightly in her sleep, and Leo began to stroke her arm once more. "Sh, Digi, open your eyes," Her breathing became labored and her face scrunched up in pain. She made noises of obvious discomfort, and her skin paled a shade. "Donnie!"

Donnie ran, well, hobbled, in on his crutches from the other side of the testing lab. His eyes fell on his pained, struggling, daughter. He sighed and moved to place a breathing mask on her. He sat next to her on the bed and began to stroke her forehead. "Sh, Digi. Just breathe. In, out, in, out." Mikey looked to Donnie who appeared calm and worn out. "Don, what happened?"

Donnie yawned lightly. He hadn't been getting the proper sleep his healing body needed. With Digital's health needing almost constant, vigilant, monitoring, and the nightmares that plagued both of their minds, he kind of pushed all thoughts of rest aside. "Her brain is too hyperactive than it should be in her condition. She needs rest. She needs to calm down. She needs to learn that we are here to help her, not hurt her. All of her panicing caused her to go into a panic attack. She can't sense who we are right now because she can't see, she can't hear, and she more than likely won't remember any of this when she wakes up."

Leo rested an elbow on the arm rest of his chair and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. "So your saying she can't hear us right now?"

Donnie nodded gently. "That is correct. She can still have nightmares like a normal sleep, which makes comforting her a bit harder. But all we can do, is try to keep gentle hands on her. Hold her hand gently,  
stroke her arm, forehead, or hair. That's all we can do to make her know that we're here."

Mikey nodded. "Understood, D." Mikey made a move to leave the lab, but one of his brothers stopped him.

"Mikey, where are you going?" Leo asked.

Mikey didn't turn back to face him, he barely knew what to say. He, himself, didn't know what he was doing, though he felt he had an idea. One that could kill him. One that Splinter would be very disappointed by. But it was one that would keep his family safe. "Just to my room." They said nothing more after that. Mikey moved to his room and looked around his walls. Why? That wasn't even clear to himself. He wasn't one to kill. Everyone knew that. It would be a shock to everyone if he did so. Quite frankly, Mikey hated the sight of blood. He almost fainted at the sight of it.

But he couldn't let the Shredder off the hook for this! Shredder hurt his family in more ways than one! He didn't even want to think about murder though. If he left and did this, wouldn't that classify him as a murderer? Even if Shredder was a murderer himself, Mikey didn't want to have the same title as him. Mikey looked to his nunchaku that lied on his bed table. If he pressed a button on the side of it, it would extend into a kusarigami. A longer chain with a blade at the end. A piercing shar blade.

He shook his head. Not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But one day Shredder will push him to far. And when that day comes Mikey would unleash a side no one had ever seen of himself. A side he had never seen of himself. But sometimes, desperate calls called for desperate measures.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raphael continued to pound ruthlessly on the punching bag, sweat trailing down his face. He didn't know how else to deal with the pain he felt for Digital. He didn't know how else to deal with the anger he felt towards Shredder. He just didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to deal with such strong emotions.

She hadn't awoke for three days, and, though he wouldn't admit it, he was scared. He had seen what her traumatized mind was like. And it was terrifying. She screamed at everyone who wasn't her father in fear of them going to hurt her. Everyone knew that they had to give her time, but Raph didn't know if he could wait much longer, and it hadn't been that long.

He yelled as he sent blazing fists to the punching bag, finally knocking the punching bag off of its hook. A certain turtle watched him from the dojo entry way as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Raph, what are you doing up?"

Raph growled at the other turtle. "I don't understand how you can sleep while Digital is like this!"

Mikey yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I can't. Why do you think I'm up."

Raph growled as he picked up the punching bag and placed it back on the hook. "What about the others?"

Mikey looked out the door. "They're in the lab. Leo forced me to bed, but I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it. I'm too worried about her. So for the past three hours I've been researching trauma," Mikey sighed. "Not like I could understand any of it, though."

Raph sighed and threw an arm over his dyslexic baby brother. "Don't berate yourself, Mike. It's not your fault. It's how you were made, and we all wouldn't trade it for anything."

Mikey smiled gently. "Woah, Raph got all soft for once."

Raph growled and punched Mikey lightly on the arm. "I'm not soft!"

Mikey smiled a bit wider. "Whatever you say, Raphie!"

Raph growled and smacked Mikey on the head. He moved from his brother and to the dojo exit. He looked back at Mikey. "I'm goin' to the lab to check on Digital. You comin' with?"

Mikey nodded gently as he neared Raph. "As long as I don't get yelled at by Leo, sure." Raph and Mikey made their way to the lab and found Leo holding Digital's hand as she panted and sweat. Leo's eyes immediately fell on Mikey, and his eyes narrowed.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep."

Mikey looked nervous. "Y-You did, but...uh...I uh-"

"Leo, ya don't honestly expect any of us to get any sleep while Digital's like this, do ya?" Raph interjected.

Leo thought it over. "Well, no, I guess not."

"I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to Digital. She's our niece, Leo. I couldn't sleep. She's on my mind too much. I researched trauma instead for the past three hours." Mikey confessed. He looked to Digital and began to stroke her arm.

Leo sighed. "I guess none of us were going to get much rest anyways. It's not like I can send braniac to bed, anyways. I told him we'd wake him up if anything bad happened, but he still refuses. But it's not like I can force him to. He's her father. It would be torture to force him away from his daughter. I just couldn't do it."

Raph sighed and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I can't blame ya, big bro. It's heart wrenching for us all to see her like this, but for Donnie to be her father and doctor? Talk about upsetting." Then, slowly, Digital's light blue eyes began to open. Mikey's eyes brightened immediately when he noticed the movement from the ten year old. "Hey, Digi," He said as Digital began to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

Donnie immediately hobbled over on his crutches when he noticed on the monitors that his daughter had awoken. He knealt in front of his daughter as she craddled her head in her hand. "Baby, does anything hurt?"

She closed her eyes gently. "My head hurts a bit," She moved her head to look at her father in the eyes, but her head stayed craddled in her hand. Her eyes scrunched into a look of confusion. "Who are you,  
exactly?"

 **Bum, bum, bum! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	17. With No Past Brings More Pain

Donnie blinked in shock and pain. "D-Don't you remember me? I-I'm your father."

Her eyes stayed crunched in confusion, and she shook her head. "You can't be my dad. I look nothing like you," Suddenly her eyes turned to a look of fear. "D-Did you kidnap me?! Where are my real parents?! Seriously, who are you guys?! Wh-What are you guys?!" She asked frantically as her head snapped back and forth between all four mutants.

Donnie held up his hands gently as if a sign to halt. "Woah, calm down, baby girl," He looked to his brothers with sad eyes before returning his gaze back to his daughter. "Um, I don't know how to say this,  
Digital, but your biological parents were abusive to you and your brother, Cameron."

Digital's eyes perked up slightly. "I have a brother?" She moved in her bed to look out the lab doors. "Where is he?"

Donnie's eyes saddened even more, and he took his daughter by the hands, looking her in the eyes. "I...I,  
um...I'm sorry to say this...but your brother was killed by your biological parents."

Digital's eyes fell, and she stopped moving. "Oh," She looked around at the four turtles. "So, how did I end up in your custody? You can't go to a court because you're not human, so how did you get rights over me?"

Donnie's eyes froze. He turned to look at his brothers, pleading for help with his eyes. Unfortunately, they had nothing as well. Donnie turned his gaze back to his amnesic daughter. "Well, when you were two years old, I found your parents about to shoot you until your brother intervened. He was shot by your parents, and then they left for some odd reason. I took you before you could starve to death, and we've all protected you, ever since."

Digital froze slightly. "So...you did steal me?"

Donnie turned fearful eyes towards his big brother. Leo looked back at his brother then to Digital. He looked into her light blue eyes with ocean colored ones of his own. "Well, legally, yes. But he did it so he you wouldn't die. If he wouldn't have taken you, you would have died."

Digital seemed to be processing it all. It was much to take in all at once, but none of it triggered any memory for her. "So, you're," She pointed at Donatello, "my father?"

Donnie nodded gently. "Yes, I am."

"So what are they?" She asked, motioning towards the other three mutants.

Donnie smiled gently, seeing how his daughter was still very inquisitive. "They're your uncles. The one with the orange mask," Donnie motioned towards Mikey, "is your uncle, Mikey. The one with the blue mask," Donnie motioned towards Leo, "is your uncle, Leo. The one in the red mask," Donnie motioned towards Raph, "is your uncle Raph. In a room connected to the dojo is your grandpa, Splinter."

Digital groaned lightly and fell back onto her pillows. "I'll never be able to remember that!"

Donnie sighed and gently stroked Digital's head. "You'll remember in time, baby."

Digital curled up gently into a ball. "I-I know this may sound rude, b-but can I just be alone, p-please?"

Donnie sighed and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Yeah, we'll leave you alone for a bit." Donnie motioned for his brothers to exit along with him. The three other brothers stood, giving one final look to Digital, before leaving the lab. Donnie made a move to the lab door, and stood in the doorway, watching his daughter for a bit. He didn't stay long, but he watched his daughter with sad eyes before finally moving away from the door, sliding the door shut quietly.

Donnie leaned his shell against the lab door. He closed his eyes gently in dispair. It finally dawned on him that his daughter didn't know who he, her father, was. He who took care of her for the past eight years. The one who stayed awake while she slept when she was sick. The one who knew her every allergy, like,  
and dislike. Donnie felt a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly opened his eyes to find ocean blue ones staring back at him.

"She'll remember, Don. Just give her some time." Leo said gently.

Donnie took in a shaky breath. "I-I knew amnesia w-was a side effect of trauma...b-but I didn't expect her to..." Donnie trailed off as a lump grew in his throat. He couldn't continue. He couldn't speak. Tears would fall from his eyes if he spoke. He knew that.

Mikey's heart broke when he saw his brother like this. He approached his brother slowly. "D, don't cry. She'll remember if we give her time."

Donnie took in a shaky breath. "That time couldn't come any faster." Donnie walked away from the lab door and sat on the couch in the den. He sat his crutches next to him, leaning them upright against the couch. Leo walked over to Donnie, Mikey and Raph following close behind.

Leo sat next to Donnie, Mikey and Raph standing behind the couch. "So, uh, this may be a bad time to ask, but what's the chance she gets her memory back?"

Donnie looked into Leo's coean blue eyes. "Her chances are good, but it may take a while for her memory to restore, if it does at all."

"So we haven't much to worry about." Leo tried.

"There's still that chance that her memory won't restore though. And if it does, what memories will come back first? The one where you and her were playing in the living room? The one where Raph was training her on her birthday? The one where she and Mikey danced? The one where I found her? One with her brother, or," Donnie gulped, "what if the first memory that restores is one where she's at Shredder's lair?  
That would make her so paranoid around us. Or it could worsen her trauma."

"Don, we can't think about the what ifs," Mikey said as he leaned against the back of the couch. "We just have to think about how we can speed up her good memories instead of her bad ones. Maybe she has some sort of trigger?" Mikey offered.

Raph shrugged. "Chucklehead's gotta point. Maybe there's something that can trigger her good memories rather than the bad."

Donnie sighed as he stood from the couch. "Perhaps, but we won't know until we find that trigger," Donnie moved to the lab door and knocked on it, his brothers staying behind in the den. "Princess, are you awake?"

After a while, a shaky, "Yes." was his reply.

"Can I come in?" He asked gently.

"Yes."

Donnie slowly turned the knob of the lab door and entered the infirmary portion of the lab. He walked to his daughter's bedside where she was sitting upright. "How are you feeling, Princess?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Confused," She looked into her father's reddish-brown eyes with her own bright blues. "Do you know anything about my brother or birth parents?"

Donnie sighed. "Well, no, I don't know much other than your parents were abusive and your brother took care of you until he was killed, and I stepped in."

"What did he look like?"

Donnie looked to the heart locket around Digital's neck and took it off. He opened the heart and showed her the pictures inside. "That's what he looked like. He had the same blue eyes as yourself and the same black hair."

She laughed lightly. "He looks nice."

Donnie smiled gently as he wrapped an arm around his daughter, looking at the picture himself. "From the stories you used to tell me, he used to be a nice boy. But when you turned seven, that's when the memories of you and him began receding from your mind."

She smiled gently as she took the locket into her hand for herself. She then closed the small heart locket and began to read the engraved words on the front. _Digital Shy Harmony_ , it read. "So my full name is Digital Shy Harmony?" She inquired.

Donnie shook his head. "Not anymore. When you reached age four, you no longer wanted the last name Harmony. Instead you changed it to a second middle name so you could take our last name. Now your full name is Digital Shy Harmony Hamato." Donnie answered.

She nodded gently. She then looked into her fahter's eyes. "Could we go to my room? Maybe something will trigger my memories."

Donnie chuckled lightly, but no happiness was behind it. "Yeah, sure. We can go check it out." Donnie stood from the bed and helped Digital on shaky legs stand from the bed as well. Donnie looked at Digital with warm eyes before the two began to walk down the hallway towards her room, hoping anything at all would trigger her memory.

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	18. Dancing With My Memories

A month had passed now, and Digital hadn't gained hardly any of her memory back. She was now able to recite her full name by heart now, but it was still saddening when she called Raphael, Michelangelo or visa versa.

She had realized her deep passion for science and could often be found either in the lab or in her room with a microscope, slides, and a notebook. She'd be recording whatever new foundings she found while looking at different cells and such. She continued in her school work, but her training sessions had been stopped for the time being.

She looked around her fair sized room. A rocking chair sat in the corner straight across from her bed while a dresser rested on the same wall the head of her bed sat. On the dresser rested a small jewlery box that she had never opened. She never really thought to. It had been of little to no interest to her young, intelligent, yet empty, mind. But now that she had actually taken notice to it, it seemed to be the only thing she could think about.

So, out of curiousity, she stood and made her way to the music box. It looked just like a small, wooden,  
box. Nothing all that worth noticing. It had small heart and star carvings. It was beautiful and small. She placed her hands on the lid and slowly began to open it.

To her surprise, the small jewlery box began to play soft, piano music. It was beautiful. She looked at the bracelets and necklaces that rested inside. She picked up a dog-tag that stated her name and unupdated age. It read:

 _Digital Shy Harmony_

 _Age: 2_

 _Birthdate: July, 26th, 2010_

She gripped the dog-tag in her hand. It held a little information about her, but nothing that she hadn't already knew. Well, besides her birthday. That had still been a mystery to her.

As the music continued to play, she found herself beginning to dance. The dance seemed routine almost.  
Her foot stepped in front of her as her right foot raised in the air. She then twirled around when her foot found the floor.

 _"Uncle Mikey!" A six year old Digital called._

Digital immediately stopped dancing as a head pounding headache consumed her.

 _"Yeah, Digital?" A nineteen year old Mikey asked._

 _"Dance again?" Digital asked sweetly._

Digital threw her hands up to her head. It hurt so bad! "Make it stop!" She yelled.

 _Mikey smiled. "Sure, I think I finally got it down."_

 _Digital jumped in place, her tutu ruffles bouncing up and down. "Really?!"_

Leo immediately ran to Digital's room to find her with her eyes scrunched in pain and her hands craddling her head. Leo ran to Digital, taking her hands into his larger ones. "What's wrong, Digital?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"My head!" She cried. "It won't stop hurting! Make it stop!"

 _"Well, we have been doing the dance for a good two months now. I'd hope I've got it down." Mikey said with a gentle laugh._

 _Digital ran up to him and placed her hands against his sides, considering she couldn't reach his neck. "We dance, please?!" She asked urgently._

 _Mikey smiled and laughed, placing his hands where Digital had showed him. "Yes, Digi, we can dance."_

Leo pressed Digital against his chest, panic seeping into his eyes. "Donatello!" Oh, right. Donnie was at the junk yard looking for tools that could help keep the Kranng and Shredder from finding Digital again. "Sensei, please hurry!" Leo called.

Everyone knew that Digital had been getting mild headaches since she lost her memory, but they had never gotten this bad.

"What is it, my son?" Splinter asked in Digital's doorway.

Leo picked Digital up in his strong arms and walked to his father. "It's Digital, she's having a bad headache. I-I don't know what to do." Leo admitted.

Splinter took the crying and yelling child from Leo's arms. "I'll do what I can, my son."

 _Mikey twirled Digital around, and Digital began to giggle. "Spin me!" She giggled. Mikey laughed as he picked her up and began to spin with her, her left leg bending slightly and her right leg staying outstretched._

 _When Mikey stopped spinning, he pulled Digital to his chest. "I love you, Digital."_

Digital screamed as the pain intensified. "Make it stop! Please, make it stop! Please!" She screamed. Splinter took her to his room, believing that would bring more comfort than the lab. He lied her down on his futon and placed his hands against her head, using healing hands.

 _"I love you, too, Uncle Mikey."_

Slowly the pain in her head began to decrease, and her eyes began to droop before falling into nothingness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How is she, Sensei?" Leo asked as his father exited his room.

Splinter sighed. "She's sleeping now."

Leo sighed as he plopped down onto the couch. "Why was she in such pain?"

Splinter closed his eyes. "It his hard for us to tell, my son. When Donatello gets back we will inform him of Digital's odd behavior. Perhaps, he may know why she was in such devastating pain."

Leo leaned his elbow against the couch arm. "I hope he does. Especially if it happens again. She sounded so pained. And it killed me to hear her cry out like that."

"Who cried out?" Donnie asked as he entered the lair. Leo's head snapped to attention before he ran up to Donnie, a stuttering mess.

"I don't know what happened! Digital just started screaming that her head hurt, and I didn't know what to do! And she asked me to make it stop, and I didn't know how to, and she started to cry, and Master Splinter came and did healing hands, and now she's asleep, and-"

"Ok, Leo. It may help if you stop talking at three hundred words a minute. What happened? I couldn't understand you." Donnie said, placing his hands on Leo's shoulders.

Leo took in a deep breath. "Digital had major head pain and was screaming. We didn't know what was wrong with her. Master Splinter used the healing hands on her, and she's asleep now, but we don't know what's wrong with her." Leo said much slower than before.

Donnie's brow furrowed in concern, and he ran to Master Splinter. "Master Splinter, where's my baby?" He asked urgently.

Master Splinter smiled sadly at seeing his son like this. He was so young, but an excellent father nonetheless. Splinter couldn't even begin to think how challenging it would have been to start parenting at just the young age of fifteen, but his son had some how managed to pull it off. Donatello held unconditional love for daughter, just like any other father should. And Splinter found it truly remarkable that he began to do so at just fifteen. "She is in my room if you'd like to see her."

Donnie gave a quick nod before running to his father's room only to find Digital resting peacefully on Splinter's futon. Donnie sighed gently at her small frame. He rested a gentle hand on her back and planted a kiss on her forehead. He just wanted his daughter to remember. He wanted her to remember who her _family_ was. He wanted her to remember who _he_ was.

He wanted her to remember who _she_ was.

He sighed. It had been a full month. A full month of Digital asking who was who, and asking for her name to be resaid. A full month of Digital feeling like she was in some strangers home rather than her own. A full month Donnie felt like a part of his daughter was missing. Because a part of her was missing. She was missing. Yeah, she was here physically, but mind wise, she wasn't. Mind wise she was just a shell of her former self.

And it was scary.

Not just for her, but for everyone else as well.

Slowly Digital began to stir, her blue eyes fluttering open. She rubbed her eyes gently. Donnie looked into Digital's eyes with his own soft reddish-brown. "Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Digital kept a hand against her eye gently. "A little dizzy and sick." She said softly. Her eyes flew wide open as she stood and ran to the bathroom. Donnie's eyes widened a bit as he ran after her. When he entered the bathroom he found his daughter hunched over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. Donnie knelt next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's ok, Digital. Let it out."

When she finished she leaned back against the toilet. She wasn't one to cuddle with her father anymore.  
Since she still couldn't remember him she didn't really trust him. But...

"Woah, dudette, are you ok?" Mikey asked as he appeared in the entrance of the bathroom.

Suddenly Digital's bright blue eyes lightened a bit. "Uncle Mikey," She said gently with a small smile on her face. Mikey was taken aback just as Donnie was. Could it be? She hadn't been able to tell Mikey apart from Raph, or Leo, and even Donnie, yet she got him right this once. She stood on shaky feet and ran up to Mikey where she hugged his waist tight. "I missed you, Uncle Mikey."

Mikey's eyes widened as he looked down at his niece. "You remember me?"

Digital smiled and nodded. "I know you!"

Donnie's eyes brightened. "You remember?"

Digital's gaze directed back to the purple banded turtle. She scrunched her eyes in thought. The memories she had regained were fuzzy, but she could only make out the color of an orange bandana and someone who went by the name of Mikey. Yes, she knew who Mikey was, but she couldn't remember anyone else. "I...I remember Uncle Mikey, but...I still don't know any of you. I'm sorry."

Donnie's heart sank. His daughter did remember. Remember _someone_. And it was her uncle, Mikey. Well,  
at least she remembered _someone_. Mikey saw the saddness seep into his brother's eyes and frowned. "Hey, Digital, why don't you go to your room and read for a bit. I'll be there in a bit, ok?"

Digital nodded. "Ok, will you dance with me later, please, Uncle Mikey?" Digital asked, a pleading look in her bright, seafoam, blue eyes.

Mikey smiled sadly at her as he placed a gentle, three fingered, hand on the top of her head. "Yeah, Digi,  
we'll dance for a little bit."

Digital jumped in ecstasy before running to her room to read for a bit while she waited for Mikey. Mikey then looked at Donnie with sympathy. "Donnie...I...I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to be said, Mike. Everything's fine," Donnie said with a sigh. He stood from the bathroom floor before walking to the lab, Mikey not far behind. "Besides, if her memory continues to progress like this, she should remember all of us in no time." He sat in front of one of his computer monitors, and he began to type. Mikey wouldn't have known what all of the medical terms lined up on Donnie's monitor to save his life. The research, the symptoms, the percents, it was all too much for Mikey's brain to process.

Then Mikey's eyes caught something next to Donnie's arm. A book. But this wasn't a reading book. Not a science book. Not a dictionary, enyclopedia, or thesaurus. A picture book. A picture book Mikey had recognized to be the first family album that included Digital. He grabbed the book, Donnie not seeming to care if he looked through it. "Hey, Don, why'd you get this out after all these years?"

Donnie sighed as he continued to look through medical terms, percents, symptoms, and such. "I read a long time ago that looking at past pictures could help trigger memories. I got it out and showed some of the pictures to Digital, but she lost interest. I couldn't force her to look through it. I try to spend time with her, try to get her to remember, but I have no luck whatsoever. I guess I'm just getting...a bit...frustrated I guess."

Mikey placed a sympathetic hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Dude, don't be so hard on yourself. She'll remember we just have to give her some time," Mikey said. Then a look of curiousity hit the youngest turtle's face. "What did trigger her memory of me though?"

Donnie sighed. "If only I knew, and I don't know if Digital does either," Donnie said as he stood from the monitor. "But that would be a good question to ask now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Digi," Donnie said as he stood in her door way, Mikey right behind him.

Her face turned into one of thought. "Hi...um...Leo?" She asked, hoping to be correct.

Donnie sighed gently, not loud enough for Digital to hear, and shook his head softly. "No, baby, I'm your dad."

Her face turned to one of shame and guilt. "I'm sorry, Father. I just can't remember."

Donnie smiled very gently and walked over to her, placing a gentle kiss against her head. "It's ok, Digital.  
But I have a question."

Digital sat on the edge of her bed. "What would that be?" She inquired.

"What triggered your memory of your uncle Mikey? Do you remember?" Donnie asked as he sat next to his daughter.

She sat, a look of thought trailing her face. "Well, I...I remember looking at that music box," She pointed to the music box that rested on her dresser, "but that's it. The next thing I knew I was in that room with the futon. But that's all I can remember."

The music box, Donnie thought. That's what triggered her memory about Mikey! It had to be! What else could it be? Donnie gave Digital a gentle hug. "Thanks, Digi, you have no idea how much that helps me. I may be able to find more ways to help bring your full memory back."

Digital's eyes perked up. "Really?! Oh, please do! It's weird walking in a place where I can barely remember everyone's faces." Digital confessed.

Donnie sighed and kissed Digital's head gently. "I bet it is," Donnie moved off of Digital's bed and allowed her to lie back. He covered her up with her blankets. "I love you, Digital."

"I...love you, too, Dad." Digital said a bit awkwardly. It was quite weird to say _'I love you'_ to someone you hardly knew. Or someone you _thought_ you hardly knew. She shook the thought away from her head as the lights in her room were turned off.

She'd ponder this some more tomorrow. She had to get her memory back! All of them! Yes, she was glad that she remembered who were Uncle Mikey was, but she knew it wasn't enough. She wanted to be able to remember her entire family! She had to know them all! But as for now, she allowed the darkness to sweep her away for the night.

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	19. Patience

"What are we doing here?" Digital asked innocently, pointing at at a picture.

Mikey smiled at her curiousity. "We were sledding for the first time with you. We were at April's aunt's farm house one winter. I thought it would be a good idea to take you since you had never gone before. Though Donnie acted like a mother hen the entire time."

Leo watched Mikey ramble on and on to Digital about the old memories they had all had. And though everyone else could remember them as clear as day, Digital could not.

It was quite frustrating. She could barely remember that Donatello was the one she should be calling father! She'd call Leonardo, Raphael, she'd sometimes call Leo her father. They never reprimanded her for it, they just tried to remind her that Donatello was her father, but she couldn't remember who Donatello was. She didn't know who anybody was except for Michelangelo.

Leo sighed. It was just going to take some time. Time that they had. It was going to take patience. Patience that was wearing thin, eagerness and frustration getting to their better halfs. But they knew it wasn't Digital's fault. And they always reminded her that it wasn't.

 _Leo had walked into Digital's room one night to check on her. "Hey, Digi."_

 _She looked over to him. "Oh, hey..." Her voice trailed off as she thought hard, "Father?" She tried._

 _Leo sighed as he walked over to her. "I'm your Uncle Leo, sweetie."_

 _Her eyes fell sadly. "Oh, right. And I thought that I was possibly getting better." She said dejectedly._

 _Leo's eyes turned sympathetic as he sat on her bed and placed her in his lap. "You're getting better day by day, sweetie. You just don't realize it. You remember your Uncle Mikey, so that's a good thing."_

 _She snuggled close to Leo's plastron. "I'm sorry I can't remember, Uncle Leo. I'm trying hard, I really am."_

 _Leo placed his chin ontop of Digital's head. "I know you are, kiddo."_

 _The two sat in silence before Digital broke it. "Uncle Leo, am I making everyone mad and frustrated?"_

 _"No, kiddo," Leo responded quickly, "it's not you. We're just a little impatient, but we're trying to be as patient as we can."_

 _"I feel like you all are mad at me." She whispered sadly._

 _Leo sighed slightly. "Kiddo, no," He said slowly as he looked into Digital's seafoam, blue eyes. "We're not mad at you, we're mad at a mean man who did some bad things to you. He caused trauma to you which caused you to lose your memories of us."_

 _Digital leaned her head against Leo's shoulder. "I don't like that man, Uncle Leo. He made me forget you guys."_

 _Leo sighed and kissed her forehead. "I know, sweetie. I don't like that man either. He's a very bad man."_

 _Digital looked back into Leo's ocean blue eyes, her head still leaning against Leo's shoulder. "I'll remember soon, won't I?"_

 _Leo sighed and lied his head ontop of Digital's. "I'm sure you will. It will just take some time."_

And they all had plenty of time, just not as much patience as they'd like.

"What are we doing there?" Digital asked curiously.

Donnie chuckled lightly. "That was your ninth birthday party. Well, the seventh one with us. It was the year you got your first microscope."

Leo smiled, closed his eyes, and shook his head gently. She was still as inquisitive as ever.

"Leatherhead!" Leo snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his youngest brother shout his best friend's name.

"Michelangelo, my friend." He said in his rough, gravely voice. At Leatherhead's appearence and voice Digital immediately took off and hid behind her father's leg.

Donnie looked down at his leg where Digital was latching tightly onto his leg in fear. Digital shook violently. "Father, who is that?" She asked.

Donnie placed a hand on top of Digital's head. "Do not worry, Digital. He is a friend. His name is Leatherhead."

Leatherhead's face held one of confusion. "Do you not remember who I am young one?"

Digital shook her head vigorously. "I don't remember you! You look scary!"

"Digital," Donnie said gently, "you know you can't judge someone based upon their appearence. Your uncles and I should be a good example of that."

Digital nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Father."  
"Do not apologize." Donnie said gently.

Donnie looked back to Mikey who was filling Leatherhead in on everything as to why Digital was the way she was. Leatherhead looked towards Digital.

"I'm sorry to have scared you my friend. Please accept my apology."

Digital slowly came back out from behind Donnie's leg. "It's ok," Digital started examining Leatherhead's size and structure. "You're very big."

Leatherhead laughed lightly. "That I am, young one."

"But he gives the best hugs!" Mikey interjected, proving his point by giving Leatherhead a giant hug.

Digital slowly smiled, her eyes brightening from behind their black rimmed protectors. "Can I try?"

Leatherhead chuckled a bit as he opened his arms. Digital cautiously made her way towards the giant aligator mutant and slipped into his strong yet gentle grip. Suddenly, it all came back. The memories with Leatherhead. Him giving her rides on his back. Him giving the best hugs. All the fun they had.

"I remember you, Leatherhead!" She said happily as she gripped his middle tighter than before.

Leo's smile grew a bit, but jealously filled the pit of his stomach. He, Raph and Donnie both wished to be remembered, but they all knew it would take some time.

Suddenly, a flash caught Leo's vision as he turned his head towards Donnie's lab. He walked to the computer that sat on the desk. The computer gave off many weird noises, and even some flashing lights.  
Leo gasped at the sight. The noises sounded inhuman and the flashing wasn't right.

He hit the 'E' key on the keyboard, wondering if anything would happened.

Something did.

Leo gasped.

"Karai?"

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	20. With a Good Comes a Bad

She looked absolutely terrible! Her hair was all messed up, blood splattered against her forehead. Her eyes were drained of color and she looked pained and frantic.

"Leo?" She hissed.

Leo couldn't stand to see her like this, but his eyes were hard with anger. "Karai, where are you?"

Her eyes looked around as if she were in a panic. And she most likely was. "I'm in a cell. Shredder won't let me out, but I found Digital's watch. That's how I'm able to contact you all now." Karai explained, her snake tongue poking out from time to time even in her human form.

Leo nodded. "Got it. Are you ok, Karai? Is anything wrong besides the obvious?"

"He's going to kill me, Leonardo." Karai hissed.

Leo shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean he's going to kill you?"

"He's sentenced me to treason," Karai explained, her voice hinted tightly with pain. "He has no need for me anymore. I am a liability to him and the Foot Clan, and he says I shall be executed."  
Leo shook his head now in disgust. "He wishes to kill the girl he raised as his own. He has no honor."

"I know that now, Leonardo," Karai said, "and I wish not to stay with him anymore. My real father, Hamato Yoshi, has more honor than Saki ever will. I wish to escape this place and to meet my real father.  
I can't escape on my own. It's either now or die."

"I won't let you die," Leo told Karai looking at her through the screen. "That's a promise. My brothers and I are coming for you."

And that's when the video cut out.

She must have lost connection, Leo thought. Leo ran out of the lab and out to the living room where Digital was riding on Leatherhead's back. "Guys," He said, his voice cutting through the laughter that had once plauged through the room, "I just got a message from Karai. We need to save her and now at that.  
Shredder's going to kill her if we don't leave now."

Raph twirled his sais before sheathing him in his belt pockets. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Donnie twirled his bo staff and placed it in his own sheath while Mikey did the same for his nunchaku. Digital looked to them, confusion written on her face. "What are you guys doing? Where are you guys going?"

Donnie looked towards his amnesic daughter. He knelt down towards her height. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Digital, we're going to get your aunt back from a bad person."

Digital's brow only furrowed deeper into confusion. "But Aunt April is still here."

"No, Digital," Donnie pressed on, "you don't understand. You have another aunt. She helped you when you were with that mean man who made you forget everything. But we're going to get her back. I can assure you that."

Suddenly, Digital hugged Donnie tightly. "I don't know why...but I feel like something is telling me to not let you leave. Like what you're going to do is dangerous," She then looked into Donnie's maroon eyes. "Is this dangerous?"

Donnie bit his lip. He could tell that his daughter was feeling nervous. He couldn't tell the truth, but he didn't want to lie to her. He didn't want her to possibly panic. He gripped her shoulders a bit tighter. "It could be, but it probably won't be."

She felt an explosion in her head. It didn't hurt, but it sure did open her eyes. She gripped him in her arms tightly. "Don't leave, Daddy! Please don't leave! Shredder could kill you!"

Donnie looked at his daughter in shock. She remembers, he thought. But he closed his eyes in pain. He would pretend to not acknowledge it for now. That would only make his daughter's shouts more desperate. "Digital, I have to go. We can't let Karai die."

Her eyes looked back up into his own maroon ones, her's were filled to the brim with tears. "I remember,  
Dad. Please, just don't leave. Please. He's mean and ruthless."

Donnie stroked Digital's long black hair. So he couldn't pretend to acknowledge it. She had just told him. "Baby, I'll be back. We'll all be back. We're leaving with four, and we're coming back with five."

She sniffed lightly and looked back to Splinter then back at her father. She allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes. She then buried her face into Donnie's plastron, her tears soaking his chest. "Make sure you come back. I don't want you to die."

He sighed, placing his head on his daughter's head. It was like watching a daughter watch her father leave for war, only now, Donatello was living that hearwrenching video. But he wasn't one of those heroes who went overseas to fight for their country. And even if he wasn't one of them, listening to his daughter plead that he stay instead of going to fight was just as heartwrenching to him and everyone in the room.

"I'm coming back, baby. I know that. We're all coming back. I promise." Donnie promised. He felt Digital nod under his chin and he pulled back. He stood back up to his towering height, higher than each of his brother, and he stood next to his brothers.

"Ready, guys?" Leo asked. They all nodded. Leo nodded back. "Let's go, team." And with that the four left the lair to go off and rescue Karai. Digital stood there for a moment, collecting each memory of her head being empty. Each moment that she hadn't known her own family. And now that she knew each of them, they had to go off and do a dangerous mission. She sunk to her knees, tears falling from her sea foam, blue eyes. She allowed a few sobs to rip from her throat.

She felt a pair of arms hold her and then pick her up. At the moment she hadn't known who the person was who had picked her up, but as soon as she had buried her head into the person's furry chest, she knew that the person was none other than her grandfather.

He rubbed her back soothingly and made quite shushing noises. "Do not fret young one. Your father and uncles will come back soon. Each of them at that."

She gripped a bit of his fur in her fist. "I just remembered...and now their leaving me."

"Sh," Splinter soothed. "They will all come back. Everything will be just fine."

Digital sobbed gently. "I'm scared, Grandpa."

He sighed. "So am I, Digital." She sniffed lightly, her head still resting against his chest. "How do you get over it, Grandpa?"

He chuckled lightly. He rubbed her back soothingly. "You never really get over it. I'm always scared and nervous when my sons leave for patrol or a big battle. Even for a pizza run, my grandchild. But I trust in them that they are skilled enough and responsible enough to confront any battle that they face. And if they ever need help, they always know where to find me."

Digital began to calm down a bit, her eyes only halfway open at this point. "Grandpa?"

"Hm?" He asked, moving his head so that his eyes could meet hers.

"Do you really think that they're going to bring Karai back?"

Splinter sighed, resting his chin on top of the child's head. "I hope so, my dear."

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	21. The Worst Pain

"Alright, so what's the plan o' Fearless leader?" Raph asked as the four ran across the rooftops.

Leo sent a glare Raph's way. "We break into the Shredder's HQ first of all. Donnie," Donnie looked towards his eldest brother at the mention of his name, "you and Digital were trapped there for a while. Do you know where the prison is?"

"Yeah," Donnie nodded with a shiver, "I do. It's not pretty down there. But I think I can lead us down there."

Leo noticed the way Donnie shivered and looked to him a bit hesitantly. Maybe he shouldn't do this, Leo thought. "Um, are you sure you can actually do this?"

Donnie nodded, ambition ablaze in his eyes. "Nothing's stopping me from doing this. I can help, and I will help."

Mikey looked to Raph and Leo in wonder, but he shrugged. "As long as you think you can do this."

Donnie nodded. "I know I can do this."

The four brothers looked out over the rooftop that they now stood on. There it was. Shredder's HQ. Donnie felt an uneasiness grow in his chest, but he ignored it. He'd only get over his anxiety if he confronted it. And he couldn't risk never getting over it.

The four jumped to the roof of the HQ. They hid in the shadows of the surrounding buildings and walked stealthily.

"Don," Leo whispered, "where is the prison?"

Donnie gulped before looking through the glass rooftop. If I'm not mistaken, Donnie thought, there's the 'thrown room', and when Digital was brought out to me, she came out through the left door. Donnie moved quietly towards the left side of the 'thrown room' and peered down inside. There was a long corridor that lead to a staircase that looked very decrepit. He squinted his eyes, but he could not see past the grimey stairs.

"Down there." He directed with a point of his finger. Leo nodded as he walked towards the left part.

He took out the small lazer in his belt and cut a circle into the glass ceiling. Donatello looked over the rooftop and thought about how many times they had cut holes into that ceiling. This place must have looked like several grams of Hydrofluoric acid had eaten away at the roof, Donnie thought to himself.

After a bit, the circle came undone and the four slipped through the roof. As soon as they did, they all shivered. The atmosphere had changed quickly despite the not so dramatic change in elevation. "Man, why's it so cold down here?" Mikey asked as he crossed his arms in attempt to keep his arms warm.

"Well," Donnie said through shivers, "the lower underground one gets, the colder it becomes. Though we're not that far under, the delapitdated textures and lack of carpeting and heating may also be of some assistance."

"Save the nerd talk for later," Raphael said as he let out a shiver of his own, "let's just find Karai and get the shell out of here."

"Agreed." Leo grunted as a shiver escaped his body as well. The four descended down the dilapidated stair case.

Mikey whimpered lightly. "I don't like it down here. It's creepy, cold, and not to mention unsanitary."

"Since when do you care about cleanliness?" Raph sniggered. "I mean, have you been in your bedroom?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph. Leo growled at them. "Not the time."

"Guys," Donnie shushed, "be quiet. I think I hear something."

The other three stayed still and remained silent. Sure enough, another set of footsteps could be heard echoing off the stairway, walls, and barren floor. "Hide." Donnie instructed. As quick as the order was given, the four hid in the shadows, Mikey placing his hands at one end of the ceiling, and his feet at the other, Raph hiding on a banister from the ceiling, Leo hiding in the shadows of the wall, and Donnie hiding behind a giant machine that not even he knew what it's actions were.

Soon, the sight of metal armour could be seen coming down the stairs and going down into the cell room.

The Shredder himself.

"Karai," His deep voice sounded out in disgust and reprimance, "you have betrayed the Foot Clan by helping the disgusting child get out of here," Donatello had to stifle a growl. "Why would you do such a thing? And after I raised you!"

"You stole me!" Karai fought back. "You stole me and taught me to kill innocent people! Even you weren't all that nice to me when I was a child, and you know it! How was I supposed to leave a little girl who was terrified, sick, and upset alone? How could I not help her?"

"Because she is the enemy's daughter!" The sickening sound of a whip coming down upon flesh echoed throughout the room. All four winced.

She let out a cry of pain, and that's all it took. Leo slowly emerged from the shadows, a plan running through his mind. His brothers emerged as well with him. Hopefull, Leo thought, Shredder keeps speaking so he doesn't detect us.

And with that, Leo strikes.

His metal goes against metal.

"Did you really think you'd get in here undetected, Leonardo?" Shredder asked, a malicious smile etched across his masked face.

Leo growled in his face. "We were hoping." Metal slid against metal and the weapons fell away from each other. Leo's face held a scowl while Shredder's held squinted eyes.

"How's the brat?" He asked with a bitter chuckle as his metal claws once again clashed with Leonardo's katanas.

Leo's scowl only grew wider. "She's not a brat! You'll never get your hands on her, ever again!" Raph leapt from the banister he had been standing on; his sais aiming for the Shredder and seeking for blood. Shredder slid his weapon away from Leo's only to knock Raph back into a wall, knocking over several boxes.

"Raph!" Mikey cried before charging at the Shredder himself. Mikey wrapped his kusarigami chain around the Shredder with a satisfied smirk before looking back to Leo. "Leo, I have him secured! End it now!"

Leo ran towards the two, in hopes of ending this feud once and for all. But Shredder broke the chain of Mikey's kusarigami and hit Mikey across the plastron with his metal claws. Mikey let out a yelp of pain as his shell collided with the wall opposite.

He squinted his eyes in pain as he looked down to his abdomen. Four neat cuts lined his plastron, each beginning to surface blood. He growled lightly at his soon to be new scars.

Donnie, the blade of his naginata out, charged at the Shredder, aiming for the face. The blade sunk into the Shredder's cheek; Donnie felt a new satisfaction rise inside of his chest. But Shredder took the blade out of his cheek and broke the stick-like weapon over his knee before throwing it across the room.

Shredder kicked Donatello right in his plastron sending Donnie into another wall. Leo growled and looked to Shredder. "Looks like it's you and me, isn't it?"

Shredder laughed menacingly before taking stance, his claws out to the side, but showing the claw part upward. "Soon you'll be joining your pathetic brothers on the floor." He snarled.

Leo could feel his grip on his katana handles tighten. He let out a battle cry before charging at Shredder.  
He hacked his swords away at Shredder getting a few good hits, but not enough to take him down.  
Shredder took his guantlet and swipped down on Leonardo, sending him backwards into a bunch of boxes.

Shredder laughed maliciously. "You cannot defeat me. No matter how hard you try you can and will not defeat me."

Mikey growled lightly and looked to his broken chucks. The chain was busted and all that was left was the handles.

Wait...

Mikey grabbed the handle of his nunchaku. If the button is still in working order...he thought as he pressed the button. He smiled in satisfaction. The blade still works.

He crept up behind Shredder, blade in hand. He took in a deep, silent, breath. For your family, he thought. And in one swift motion he slashed the Shredder in the back, the blade digging into his soft flesh. The Shredder stood there for a moment, shock and pain clearly written all over his face. His face whirled around to find Michelangelo smiling and waving behind him.

"Say goodnight you old bucket of bolts!" Mikey taunted as he shoved the kusarigami blade deeper into the Shredder's back, penetrating him all the way through the chest. Shredder stood there shocked once more before falling to his knees. Mikey ran over to Leo and helped him out of the pile of boxes.

"Hurry, Leo, we have to get out of here!" Mikey cried as he helped all of his brothers to their feet. Leo ran to Karai's cell and looked back to Raph.

"Raph, can you pick the lock?" Leo asked. Raph nodded and ran over, sai in hand. He inserted the middle

prong into the lock and jiggled it a bit. After a while the lock undid, and the cell door opened. Leo entered the cell and looked over to Karai, her forehead bleeding heavily and her ankle was swollen greatly. Leo gasped.

"Karai, you look terrible!"

"Thanks for the newsflash." She said as she attempted to stand on her own. Leo rushed over and wrapped Karai's arm around his shoulder.

He laughed nervously. "Right, sorry."

Mikey went over towards Donnie and helped him up. "You alright, bro?"

Donnie groaned as he stood. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to have to deal with a headache that will last me a year."

"Dudes," Mikey said as he picked up the other broken handle of his chucks, "we need to get home before the media is alerted."

"Mikey's right," Leo said as he assisted Karai out of the cell. "We need to go before Tiger Claw, Rhazar, Fishface, and any other of Shredder's henchmen are concerned by his lack of appearence."

"Then let's get out of here." Raph said as they all took off towards the door that they had entered.

OoOoOoO

"Aunt Karai!" Digital cried at her aunt's appearence. Digital ran to Karai and hugged her legs tightly. Karai was taken aback by the action, having never received a hug from her "father". She looked to Leo who nodded at her. Karai placed her hands against the child's back and offered what she had thought was a comforting squeeze.

"Hello, Digital." She said.

Donnie looked to his brothers and daughter. "I'm going to patch Karai up. When she's done, I think we should surprise Master Splinter with her appearence."

Karai looked to Donatello. She smiled slightly with a bit lip and nodded once. "Sure."

"That would be amazing." Leo agreed.

Mikey placed a hand on Digital's shoulder. "Go distract Splinter so he doesn't know that we're home," Mikey took Digital's watch off of Karai's wrist and attached it to Digital's wrist once more. "When it's ok to bring him out, I'll message you a winkey face, got it?"

Digital nodded out of ecstasy. "Yes, Uncle Mikey!"

Mikey put on a playful mask of sterness. "Then why are you still standing here soldier? You have a mission so do it!"

Digital giggled before standing at attention. "Sir, yes, sir!" She chanted before running to the dojo where Splinter was deep in meditation.

Digital smiled. He'll self distract, she thought as she took a meditative pose herself. She closed her eyes.  
I guess meditating for a while won't harm anything, she thought.

OoOoOoO

 _She couldn't quite make out the scene in front of her._

 _It was blurry._

 _It slowly became a bit more focused. In front of her was a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and blue glasses._

 _"No. They were going to kill me. For some reason, though, they didn't. They shot my brother, and he's, well, he s gone now." She felt herself say._

 _The boy had an apologetic look on his face as he placed a hand against her's. "I'm sorry."_

 _Digital's eyes snapped up and looked into the boy's green eyes. Her eyes took in every single detail of him. His beautiful, short, brown hair. His emerald green, glistening eyes. His pearly white teeth. His white skin. The dark, pink color of his lips. "It's ok."_

 _He smiled gently as their faces became just a few inches away from each other's. "I never did ask your name."_

 _Digital smiled back gently. "Digital, but you can call me Digi."_

 _The boy smiled back. "People call me..."_

OoOoOoO

Digital snapped out of her meditation as she felt something vibrate against her wrist. She looked at her watch that had a winkey face. She smiled as she crawled into Splinter's lap, a common way she woke him up out of his meditation stances.

Splinter opened his eyes and looked down to the small girl in his lap. He smiled gently down at her. "Is there something that you need, Digital?"

Digital nodded gently. "Can you come see an invention I was working on? I've been working on it for a while, and I'd really like some feedback on it."

Splinter chuckled lightly before placing Digital back on the floor and standing. "Yes, Digital, you may show me the invention you have been working on."

Digital smiled widely as she all but ran out of the dojo and out to the den where Karai was standing with a bandage tied to her forehead along with a splint on her ankle. Everyone's excitement all but grew as Splinter rounded the corner. "Slow down, little one." He chuckled. When he entered the den, however, his eyes grew wide with shock and surprise.

He stood there for a while processing what he was seeing in front of him. If it was true or not.

"Miwa?" He spoke at last.

Karai looked to Leo once more. Once again, he nodded. Karai limped towards her father. She stood there for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist just like the first time she had met him as her father and not an enemy. Slowly, Splinter's arms wrapped around Karai's abodmen.

Just like the first time when she was family and not an enemy.

At the sight Digital couldn't help but run to her father. Donatello picked her up and held her to his plastron. It didn't bother him that she was ten. She'd never be too big or old for him to hug tightly.

"Daddy," she said, "is Shredder gone now?"

Donnie nodded as Digital lied her head against his shoulder. "Yeah," he answered with a smile, "he's gone now," He placed his lips against Digital's forehead. "And now I know how Master Splinter has felt when he lost his daughter."

Digital glances her eyes around the room. Her eyes landed on Leo, Raph, and Mikey smiling with happiness. Then her eyes glanced to her grandpa hugging his daughter.

"What does it feel like?" She asked.

He sighed gently as he placed his chin on top of her head. "It's the worst pain I've ever experienced," he answers. He looks to his father who was hugging his adoptive sister and sighed once more. "The absolute worst."

 **And...done! This story is over! Hate to hear that? Well, guess what?! I promise you, I guarantee you, that there is GOING to be a sequel AND threequle! I have actually been planning this for a while. I have quite a bit of the sequel all ready and typed up. So that may be either uploaded tomorrow through next week. Stay tuned! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
